Wolves At War
by Lightningscar
Summary: AU Fifth year. Instead of being attacked by Dementors, Harry was attacked by werewolves and bitten. He must now learn what it means to be a werewolf and keep it secret from different enemies, both inside and outside of Hogwarts. Better summary inside. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

The beginning to of this story has been on my mind for quite some time now, and I haven't been able to shake it off me. I don't know just where I will go with this story, so bear with me.

Summary: Instead of being attacked by Dementors during the summer after his fourth year, Harry was attacked by werewolves. While he survived the attack, he still got bitten. Now he must learn what it means to be a werewolf, while Voldemort and his followers loom in the shadows. If that wasn't enough, Harry must keep a low profile unless he want to become directly involved in a war between werewolves and vampires. A task that isn't made easier with Dolores Umbridge at Hogwarts. Fortunately, Remus is there to help.

A guardian/charge fic

Warnings: Contains a few hand-to-hand fights that are inspired by the manga 'Naruto' and the movie 'Underworld'. But they won't till later and won't be near that extreme.

Disclaimer: If I was the owner of Harry Potter, I wouldn't be on cash benefit, would I?

Chapter 1: Waking Up.

When fourteen-year -old Harry woke up, he was aware of two things: One, his entire vision was swimming and two; he felt like hell. His entire felt like it was on fire and he was sure he was going to be sick any time. But much to his surprise, and big relief, he didn't empty his stomach on the floor here in… 'Where am I anyway?'

The next thing he became aware of was that his clothes were sticking uncomfortably to his body and that he didn't have his glasses on.

'Well, at least that explain why I can't see a bloody thing. Now, where are my glasses?'

He started to sit up, as he had realized he had been lying down, but as he did so, a wave of dizziness and nausea washed over him. 'On second thought, it can wait.'

Closing his eyes in the hope of pushing down the nausea, Harry concentrated on the smells and sounds around him. The only smell he could pick up was the distinct smell of antiseptics and a room cleaner than the living room at Privet Drive after Petunia was done with her weekly house cleaning. Harry could only think of one thing cleaner than that: A hospital room.

Mentally groaning, Harry focused entirely on the sounds outside, hoping to get some clues to where he was. He heard the thunder rolling in the distance, the creaking of windows as the wind pulled at them and the wind rustling the treetops.

Despite the heavy fog clouding his mind, it didn't take long for him to figure out he was at Hogwarts, or more precisely, Hogwarts Hospital Wing. But he couldn't remember why or how he ended up here.

The only thing he remembered was making his way back to Privet Drive after strolling around till around 11 in the evening. He knew full well that his uncle and aunt would give him a long scolding and add more chores for him to do, but the young wizard-in-training couldn't care less. After his last catastrophic year where he was forced to see a fellow student die, weeding the garden was the least of his concerns.

And it frustrated him to no end knowing that Voldemort was out there, planning his next move, while he stuck at Privet Drive, not knowing anything.

To make matters worse, he hadn't received any letters from his friends Hermione or Ron, nor his godfather Sirius Black, or anyone else for that matter. And now, almost a month into his summer holidays before his fifth year, he had started wondering if they had forgotten him completely or if they thought he didn't deserve to know what was going on out there. He knew he was thinking like a spoiled brat, and he kept telling himself that couldn't be the case, but after everything that happened last year, he thought he had earned the right to know what was going on.

With those thoughts in his mind, he had paid no attention to where he was going. He remembered entering the middle of the local park, but from there, nothing.

Making another attempt at sitting up, his left side exploded with pain, and he let out a cry of pain and felt his eyes watering slightly at the pain. Groaning he sat up against the bed's headboard, ignoring the heavy throbbing and constricting sensation the movement caused. Fumbling around, he found his glasses on the nightstand. Giving another soft moan of discomfort as he stretched his body to get them, seeing how he had pushed them farther away before, his fingers got a hold on them and he quickly put them on before lying back down again.

His left side was now itching, right below his ribs, but just as was about to investigate the reason, he heard them: Voices. And they were coming nearer.

"Why it happened is not a mystery, Dumbledore! _How_ could it happen in the first place? You said you're the blood wards would keep him safe and that your own wards would alert you! So how…"

"You cannot blame the Headmaster for the boy's idiotic behaviour. It seems that no matter what kind of precautions we take to ensure the boy's safety, Potter ignores those. Just like his father, he too…"

"Not another word, Snape, I dare you! If you say one more word about Harry or James, I will not hesitate to hex you into the next century!"

Harry's head went spinning. 'That is Sirius and Snape. What happened to me to make Sirius this angry?'

Before he could contemplate any further, the doors burst open and Harry was suddenly very happy that he was concealed behind the curtains as he could easily imagine the angry face of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

"I think that will do, Severus, Sirius. I do not know myself how this could have happened, but I will look into it. What is important right now is to make sure Harry is in as little pain as possible. Then we need to make arrangements for the rest of the summer."

Immediately, Sirius spoke up, although he clearly was close as losing his cool. "I will do it. Grimmauld Place is the safest place for Harry now."

Snape gave a scathing snort. "Touching, Black. And what will you do when Potter takes another midnight stroll? Accompany him in your fleabag alter-ego?"

Sirius growled, quite like he would when he was Padfoot, but Dumbledore cut in before things got out of hand between the two arch enemies.

"Sirius, be reasonable. You don't know how the wards your ancestors put on Grimmauld will react when Harry enters. If he it had entered last night, I assume nothing would have happened. But as those aren't the circumstances, we cannot risk it. Not just for the sake of the Order, but more importantly, for Harry's sake."

That didn't make any sense to Harry, but before he could even start to make sense of it all, another voice spoke up. "We will do it. Harry is already like a son to us and I'm sure the children will love to have him there."

At that moment, the curtains was pulled aside and Harry barely managed to close his eyes, pretending to be asleep. He felt a hand on his forehead before it moved through his hair in a comforting way. This time, a woman's voice spoke up.

"Oh dear, he is burning up. Get me some cold water and a cloth. And he is so thin."

Harry almost couldn't stop the smile from forming. He would recognize the voice of Molly Weasley any day a week. Then he heard Dumbledore let out a pained sigh.

"I appreciate your offer, Arthur, Molly. And I'm sure Harry would be delighted to move into the Burrow for the rest of the summer and that your children would be happy to share their home with him as well. Unfortunately, we cannot provide the necessary protection for you. Your family's close bond with Harry is well-known by the student's of Hogwarts by now. It would be foolish of us not to assume they haven't shared that with their parents. Some of those parents are Death Eaters and they will undoubtly have told it Voldemort. It would only be a matter of time before Voldemort would order a strike on your home, which is why we are moving you to Headquarters for the remainder of the summer."

Once again, Harry's foggy brain couldn't keep up. However, he felt Molly leave his side as she walked over to her husband. Risking opening his eyes a bit, Harry focused in the direction of the voices.

Mrs. Weasley had tears running down her cheeks while Mr. Weasley tried his best to comfort her. Severus Snape looked bored, though glancing at Sirius Black with hatred. The dog Animagus looked angry beyond belief while Professor Dumbledore looked deep in thought. Finally Molly spoke up again.

"We know of the risks Albus, but whatever choice do we have? Most in the Order don't have time to take care of a child." Her eyes grew wide. "Surely you are not thinking about sending him back to those dreadful Muggles?"

Dumbledore shook his head, the usual twinkle in his eye absent. "No Molly, I don't intend on sending young Harry back to Mr. and Mrs. Dursley. It wouldn't be safe for either of them. The blood wards have pretty much fallen. No, Harry needs a new home for the rest of the summer. He can't stay at Hogwarts. I'm expecting Cornelius any day now, and if he sees Harry like this, he will start asking question none of us, and especially not Harry, will want to answer."

Snape frowned. "But who are you thinking are up for the task, Dumbledore? As Mrs. Weasley pointed out, none of the Order members have time to look after Potter without raising suspicion. And whoever takes him in would have to be powerful, just in case Potter's whereabouts is revealed."

Dumbledore nodded, a contemplative frown on his old face. "Indeed. And it wouldn't be a good idea to put Harry under your protection, Severus. Otherwise, you would be the perfect choice."

Harry was horrified. 'Me, live with Snape? That's it, Professor Dumbledore has lost it, gone bonkers, fell off his rocket! It would be the death of me! Snape hates me for God's sake!'

Sirius was equally horrified. Usually, he had no problems voicing his thoughts, but this latest idea of Dumbledore's had left him speechless, spluttering as he tried to find words for what he thought about the Headmaster's suggestion. As for Severus… he looked about ready to Avada the Headmaster to Hell and back.

Just as Harry was about to sit up and throw in his two cents, an emotionless voice spoke up from near the window furthest away.

"Despite being powerful wizards, you are incredible stupid. And you might want to ask young Mr. Potter what he thinks, considering he has been awake for the last twenty minutes or so."

Six heads instantly turned in the direction of the voice, Sirius and Snape drawing their wands. The former growled softly as the stranger approached, the group near Harry's bedside, his face still hidden in the dark.

"Who the hell are you? And what do you have to do with all of this? Answer me!"

Harry found he had to admire the courage of the stranger. Despite having two wands pointed directly at his heart, he still continued forward, causing Arthur Weasley to draw his wand too, while Molly took up position by Harry's side.

A lightningbolt lit up the sky outside, and Harry gasped as the brief light illuminated the stranger's features. His face was pale, almost the same as a corpse and his blue eyes were even more piercing the ones of Albus Dumbledore. His nose was a normal sized and formed, but his ebony-black hair was long and bound in a ponytail with a silver bow at the back. He looking young, twenty at the max.

"Severus Snape and Sirius Black… Your reputations precede you. One is the youngest Potions Master in five centuries and the other is the only man to have ever escaped Azkaban on his own. It's an honour to meet you."

He shifted his gaze to Dumbledore, the Weasleys and Harry before continuing. "Albus Dumbledore, arguably the most powerful wizard since Merlin himself. Arthur Weasley and his wife, the wizard family rekowned for defending and saving a lot of Muggles during the last Wizarding War. The family is also known for its general poverty and many children. Also known front fighters for Muggle rights. Are currently most known for hosting Harry Potter a couple of weeks during the summer. And last, but not least, Harry Potter… the Curse Survivor. It's a great honour to finally meet you."

Harry cocked an eyebrow. 'Curse Survivor? Well, that is a new one.'

But before Harry could answer, Sirius cut in. "You didn't answer my questions: Who are you and what have you to do with all of this?"

The stranger gave a smile before bowing. "Forgive me. It seems I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Nethan, Nethan Lysandiran. As for my involvement in this… I was the one who brought young Mr. Potter to this castle last night."

Harry gaped at the stranger, Nethan. 'So it was him who brought me here? But why? I don't understand. And why are Sirius, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley so pale?'

The mentioned adult had indeed gone white. Even Severus Snape stared in disbelief at Nethan. If Dumbledore was surprised, he hid it well, although he kept a wary eye on Nethan. "I see. Mr. Lysandiran, would you please enlighten us on the circumstances that made you bring Harry to this castle?"

Before Nethan could respond, Sirius spoke up. "It better be good Lysandiran. If I even detect the smallest thing in your story that might connect you to the attack, you will regret it."

Nethan's eyes narrowed dangerously as locked eyes with Sirius, and Harry thought the temperature seemed to have dropped a few degrees.

"And why would I want to harm young Mr. Potter or his cousin? I saved them from two attacks that night. One from werewolves and one from Dementors. The Dementors were some streets away, but they were clearly searching for something… or someone. As for the werewolves…" Here he gave Harry a regrettable look. "I was not on time. Your cousin was spying on you from a tree line and got attacked by one werewolf. I managed to drive it away, but unfortunately, the other one bit you before I killed it. The first one escaped. Before I could give pursuit, one of the Dementors arrived and thought it was better to get you to safety. I must say Mr. Potter, those Dementors had an unusual interest for you. When it saw I carried it you away, it gave chase and its companion soon joined instead of going for the easy prey your cousin was."

He sighed. "I had to knock out a wizard who tried stopping me. Luckily he had a Portkey that took me to around the edge of the Forbidden Forest. From there, it was a piece of cake to get into the castle."

Dumbledore sighed. "We will have to investigate this matter. Dementors and werewolves in Little Whinging? Voldemort is growing bold."

But Harry wasn't listening anymore. He had stopped listening halfway through Nethan's recount. He had been bitten… by a werewolf? If that was the case, he knew all too well what he would become 'No, this can't be happening, no, please no. What am I going to do? Am I going to be denied into Hogwarts because I'm too dangerous to be around? What about Ron, Hermione? What will they think? God, what am I to do?'

He barely heard Sirius speak. "… but you haven't answered why a Lysandiran was in Little Whinging!"

Nethan sighed. "I was tracking one of those werewolves as I was wondering why it was heading into a Muggle town like that. And I don't see why you complain, Mr. Black. Had he been any other teenage boy, I wouldn't have lifted a finger for him. And besides… being bitten by a werewolf is still better than being kissed by a Dementor."

Harry managed to stop the tears that was threatening to flow, but he also wanted answers. And he was getting angry. Pushing aside the depressing thoughts of his unknown future aside, he started shouting at Nethan. "And why did you save me? Because I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, or Curse Survivor as you called me? You haven't cared all summer, but now you do? And if I understood you correctly, you wouldn't have done anything if I had been any other? And what the bloody hell is special about the surname Lysandiran?"

Nethan turned his gaze towards the angry and distraught teenager as Molly Weasley sat down on the bed, an arm around Harry's shoulder, hoping to calm him down. However, it was Snape who answered the last question.

"You really don't know that, Potter? It seems you fell asleep during the wolf's lessons then. The Lysandiran is one of the Great Ten Covens."

That didn't help Harry one bit. Growling, Sirius stepped behind Harry, a hand resting on his shoulder and pointing his wand at Nethan with the other.

"Don't insult Harry or Remus, Snape. You know as well as I do that the Covens are only covered in seventh year."

Harry was getting impatient. "And what exactly are those 'Covens'?"

Severus snorted before smirking. "Vampire covens, Potter, vampire covens."

Harry felt his jaw drop. 'Nethan is a vampire? But why would a vampire save me?'

Nethan smirked. "Yes, I'm from one of the Great Ten Covens." His face fell back into his impassive mask. "As to why I saved you: Well, you are completely wrong if you think I helped you out because you are the Curse Survivor. I don't care about what you mean to the wizards society."

Harry frowned. "Then why?"

Nethan smiled. "Because I would bring great shame upon myself, and thus the Coven, if I let you die. Consider it a small repay of a lifelong debt." Seeing the wizards' perplexed gazes, although Dumbledore seemed to have inkling to where this was going, Nethan smirked slightly. "I owe Remus Lupin my life and honour… that is not something taken lightly by any in the Coven. Remus care a great deal about you, Mr. Potter. And I have no doubt that he would skin me alive if he found out I let a person precious to him die like that."

All the wizards could tell he wasn't finished, and they were quite right as they saw and heard the seriousness in Nethan's voice and eyes.

"And Remus Lupin is your solution to your current predicament. Leave young Mr. Harry Potter in Remus'. Only a werewolf can teach and truly take care for another werewolf."

Snape frowned before addressing Dumbledore. "Headmaster, it might work. As Lysandiran pointed out, only a werewolf can teach a werewolf. And Lupin is, despite everything I may feel about him, powerful. He might be the kind of protection Potter here needs. Not that it will do any good if Potter does something stupid."

Harry glared at the Potions Master, but Dumbledore's next words caused him to give the Headmaster his full attention.

"You know Severus, I believe you are right. And I doubt Remus will protest too much…"

He was cut off by Molly Weasley. "Dumbledore, while Arthur and I agree Remus might be the right person, you seem to be forgetting the laws concerning children and werewolves. The first law says…"

Dumbledore just smiled. "It says that no werewolf is allowed to adopt a child. However, it also says that a werewolf can become a guardian of a child that is fourteen years or older. The only requirement is twenty recommendations by wizards who have come of age and a monthly check-up by an authorized healer. As it so happens, Poppy was the leading healer at St. Mungo's before she came here. And the recommendations shouldn't be too hard to get. We will have to pull some strings in the Ministry, but it is far from impossible."

Nethan nodded. "Seems you have everything under control now, Mr. Dumbledore. You better tell Remus the moment he returns from Alaska. Mr. Potter needs to prepare for the upcoming war."

Sirius gave a low snarl as Nethan was about to walk out the door. "While I think Harry should know what is going on…"

He was interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. "He is too young! He need to finish his education before he should even consider fighting Death…"

Nethan stopped in his tracks and gave the concerned witch and angry wizard a cold glance. "Who said I was talking about the war between you wizards? No, I'm talking about the upcoming war between werewolves and vampires. Seven out of the Great Ten are mobilizing their fighters as we speak and we expect the smaller ones will join soon, willingly or unwillingly. And I can tell you right now that they won't care how old young Mr. Potter is, should they discover what he has become. They will see him as a werewolf, nothing more, nothing less. Now, I must go. Goodbye."

With that he left. Dumbledore sighed and turned to Snape. "Severus, I must ask you to start gathering the necessary ingredients for brewing a fresh batch of Wolfsbane Potion. We are short on time." Snape nodded and left immediately. Dumbledore continued. "I will contact Remus. He should be on his way back from Alaska, but now time has become of the essence. Molly, Arthur and Sirius: you are welcome to stay, but Harry should try getting some rest now. Harry… I'm truly sorry. I failed you. Forgive me."

Harry just nodded mutely as Dumbledore left the Hospital Wing. All of the thoughts from earlier began to resurface and, against his will, tears started to flow. He was going to be a werewolf, and there was nothing he could do to change it. His mind wandered to Ron and Hermione, and his other friends, what were they going to think? And if having Voldemort wasn't bad enough, now he was also likely to fight vampires, whether he liked it or not.

Trying to blink back the tears of frustration and other emotions, Harry spoke, almost choking. "I… I can't do this. I'm… I'm not ready for this. Why… why do those things always happen to me? It's not fair… it's not fair! Why... why is it always me? It's not fair"

Mrs. Weasley took him into an embrace while Sirius sat down behind Harry, rubbing his back. Both had to fight against tears themselves, but right now they knew Harry needed them to be strong for him.

Sirius was the one to voice what was on both of their minds. "We know kiddo, we know. But you are not alone. We are here for you. We always help you and love you, no matter what happens."

That night, Harry cried himself to sleep, without caring for the fact that he soon would be fifteen, without caring who saw him. The last thing he wanted to think about was the future and the impending wars he would be forced to participate in, whether he wanted to or not.

End chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Return, Accept and Plans.

Albus Dumbledore let out a weary sigh. Three days and nights had passed since Nethan Lysandiran told them about the impending war between the werewolves and vampires, and Remus had yet to return.

Dumbledore remembered all too well the last between the werewolf clans and vampire covens, The Red Moon War. A war that started in the early 1900's and ended in 1981. For almost eight decades the wizards in England had followed the bloodsheds in the papers, living in the fear that their homes would become part of the battlefield; and with good reason. As more and more werewolves and vampires were slain in battle, they bit more and more people to reinforce their ranks, wizards and muggles alike.

They had hoped the war had come to an end in the early 40's, but around 1945-1946, the embers were rekindled. Dumbledore suspected Voldemort might have had something to do with it, but he had never found anything that connected it with Voldemort.

And when the war ended, many wizards and witches believed it was due to the defeat of Voldemort. But Dumbledore knew better. Both sides were exhausted from the fighting and had come to an agreement; an agreement that had, from the sounds of it, lasted to this day.

The Ministry didn't know what the agreement entailed. Nor did Dumbledore and it was nagging him to no end. Most wizards didn't care, as long the fighting stopped. But even now, fourteen years later, Dumbledore still wanted to know. And let's face it; Albus Dumbledore was not like most wizards.

Glancing at his watch, he let out another tired sigh. "6 a.m. Fawkes, and still no sign of Remus. I wonder what is holding him up. He… hm? Enter."

The door to his office opened and a man walked in, carrying a small bag on his back, supporting his weight on a cane. Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, good morning Remus. Had a pleasant trip? Oh where are my manners. Would you like something? Tea, coffee?"

Remus gave a tired smile, putting down his bag. "Good morning Professor Dumbledore. And the trip was as pleasant as travelling with Portkey from Alaska to Greenland, and from there to Iceland and on to London can be I suppose. And coffee would be great, thank you."

Dumbledore nodded and seconds later a mug of black coffee appeared. "Remus, I haven't been your teacher for years. Please, call me Albus."

Remus took a swig of his coffee and gave a sheepish grin at the gentle chastisement. "Sorry sir. Old habits die hard I guess." Another swig. "I suppose you want a report sir?"

Dumbledore frowned at the younger man. "Remus, you need rest. Your journey must have tired you."

Remus had to admit he had been better looking. He had received an urgent call, stating he was needed back home, so he hadn't had time shaving. And the weather in Alaska, despite being summer, had taken its toll on him. And if to add insult to injury, his left leg was acting up again, hence the cane.

"No thank you sir. I would like report now while I still have it in fresh memory. After that, I would like to go home and get some sleep." Remus took another swig, emptying the mug. "I found them Albus. They had relocated a bit since last time, but I found the Alaskan werewolves."

Dumbledore nodded. He hadn't expected anything less. "That is good to hear Remus. I trust you didn't run into any troubles?"

Remus shook his head. "Not really. I had to shake off a couple of Aurors shadowing me, Fudge's orders no doubt. Unfortunately for them, they don't know the wilderness of Alaska like I do."

The corner of Albus' lips turned upside, eyes twinkling "Ah yes. I remember Madam Rosmerta telling about two very disgruntled Aurors visiting her a week ago, muttering about savage wild. Messrs. Jeremy Brown and Benjamin Robertson if I remember correctly. Other than Cornelius wasting resources that could be spend better fighting Voldemort, did you run into other problems?"

A frown of distaste crept over Lupin's face. "Not aside from having to endure the company of Lucius Malfoy. He clearly wanted to curse me. But even trying to do so would be suicide. The werewolves in Alaska are more civilized than wizards in England. No offence sir."

Dumbledore just smiled pleasantly. "None taken my dear boy." Then he frowned. "I assume Lucius was there for the same reason as you?"

Remus nodded. "He was. He tried recruiting them for Voldemort."

The Headmaster nodded. "I expected that much. Did any of you succeed?"

The werewolf shook his head. "No. There was nothing we or Voldemort could offer them. Werewolves have more rights in Alaska compared to here. And as the leaders put it, it isn't their war. And they have much more space in the wilderness and forests than we could ever dream off. Add to that, but they aren't dependant on Wolfsbane Potion to be harmless. Also, aside from the great distances to human flesh, they seem to have evolved to the point that they can satisfy the wolf's hunger and blood thirst by feeding on the local wildlife."

Despite his best efforts, Lupin couldn't keep envy from entering his voice. Dumbledore noticed, but didn't comment on it. He knew that if Lupin could have fed on the animals in the forest, his full moons would have been a lot easier.

Albus frowned a bit. "You said it would be suicide for Lucius to attempt killing you? May I ask to why?"

Remus gave another weak smile. "Probably mostly because I was a werewolf. But also because a duel would endanger the werewolves, which the leader would not tolerate."

Albus nodded his understanding. "And Greyback?"

Remus shook his head. "Haven't seen him. From what I heard, Greyback killed one of the leaders when Voldemort first rose towards power, clearly under the assumption that werewolf societies over there work the same way as they do here; meaning kill the leader and you become the new leader. He was wrong. If the leader is killed in combat, his second in command will take over. And as it turned out, the second in command turned in that pack, or clan if you will, out to be stronger than Greyback. Fenrir fled from them, barely alive. He would be killed by merely approaching their territory. The Alaskan werewolves may be more civilized, but they are not above killing."

Dumbledore nodded again. But he still had more questions to ask. "Remus… did you fight during The Red Moon War?"

The change of topic caught Remus off guard… and having been best friend with James Potter and Sirius Black and being a veteran from the last Order of the Phoenix, surprising Remus Lupin was not something you did easily. Eyes widening in surprise for the fraction of a second, Remus reliving memories he would rather forget. He didn't speak for almost two minutes, too caught up in his own thoughts and memories. And when he spoke, he had a hard time recognizing his own voice.

"Yes. Yes, I did. You know I did. I had to keep my cover while I was infiltrating the Shadow Hunter Clan."

Oh yes, Dumbledore remembered now. From the moment he joined the Order fully after graduating and till Voldemort fell, Remus had been undercover in the Shadow Hunter Clan, one of the largest werewolf clans in Britain. His initial mission had to be discover whether Fenrir Greyback was the leader or held some influence there. As it turned out, Greyback was a member of the clan, but he didn't hold any power or an influential position.

But Albus would never forget the times when Remus would report in Order meetings, having just returned or participated in one of the violent clashes between vampires and werewolves.

He never really said it out loud, but those few who knew Lupin well, could see how it affected him in his eyes. Those who knew him well could see the changes, subtle as they were. The haunted eyes of the human who had seen too much death, mixing with the bloodthirsty ones of the wolf inside. One part would be happy to live the rest of his life without ever seeing a drop of blood again while the other part couldn't wait for the next bloodbath.

Albus and the other members hated that they had to send Remus to the Shadow Hunter Clan, essentially making him fight in two wars at the same time, but as Remus himself had pointed out, they needed to know the political climate in that clan, and for that matter the rest of the clans. It was bad enough that Voldemort had a few from that clan and others in his ranks alongside those who weren't a member of any clan, but a whole clan joining the Dark Lord would have been catastrophic.

Albus sighed as he steepled his fingers in front of him, looking Lupin squarely in the eyes. "Forgive an old man for his failing memories Remus, but I need to know. I know that the fact that you are sitting here is proof enough that you ended the lives of vampires during those horrible years. But I need to know what weapons you used."

Remus could only stare at the old wizard in front of him. The topic brought alone was enough to bring back more memories he had tried his best to forget, but this new inquiry made the hairs at the back of his head stand, a terrible feeling of where this was going settling in his gut.

"A Japanese katana, a gun, a couple of swords of my own design and, in rare cases, my wand. Though I never carried any of them on the same time. Professor Dumbledore, why are you asking me these questions?"

Dumbledore sighed and was about to tell Remus what had happened, but then his fireplace lit and Madam Pomfrey's frantic voice drifted out.

"Albus, come quickly!"

Remus gave the aged Headmaster a puzzled look, but apparently Albus Dumbledore didn't have time for explaining, for in the next moment he was halfway on his way to the fireplace and in the next he vanished. Lupin, tiredness completely forgotten, hurried after his old teacher.

When he existed the fireplace and walked into the Hospital Wing, Lupin was met with a somewhat bizarre sight. All four Heads were milling around a bed; well, Flitwick was more busy summoning different things from Madam Pomfrey's office while the others was trying holding down the thrashing patient. But the thing that really made the picture bizarre was Remus' friend, Sirius Black, standing pretty much face-to-face with Severus Snape as they stood near the bed's headboard. Both of them were clearly cursing, but not at each other.

The Hospital Wing was utter chaos with several teachers and a convict around a bed while the Headmaster of Hogwarts was casting diagnostic spells while the matron was filling up a syringe with what only could be a pain reducer.

Then the voice of Severus Snape cut through the air as hot knife through butter. "As happy you undoubtly are of being back, Lupin, a little help would be appreciated."

Remus gritted his teeth. He was tired, so the last thing he needed right now was Snape being his usual charming self. But when Pomona Sprout shifted on her feet as she held the patient's left leg, Remus spotted a mop of unruly black hair. Hair that seemed terrible familiar.

'Harry? What is going on here?'

Crossing the distance in swift strides, Remus let out a gasp as he got a look of Harry, and suddenly Severus Snape trying to pick a fight with him was the last of his concerns.

Harry's face was deadly pale and covered with sweat, head moving from side to side, his eyes scrunched tightly shut, entire body thrashing despite the effort of the teachers and Sirius trying to hold him, his breath erratic and hollow. But what Remus really took notice of was that Harry was clutching his chest where his heart with one hand, even with Sirius and Snape trying to keep them along his sides, so that Pomfrey could give him the injection.

Lupin pushed Snape aside, and ignored Severus' cursing as he took a firm hold on Harry's left arm, forcing it away from his heart. Then a smell bombarded his nose. A smell that took him back to the Red Moon War. The smell of blood. Harry's blood to be precise. And yet, the scent wasn't exactly the way he remembered after shortly visiting Harry on the night of Voldemort's return. And when his fingers brushed against Harry's side, he felt something that clearly wasn't skin.

Instincts taking over and paying no heed to Madam Pomfrey protests, Remus tore the pyjamas shirt apart, baring the boy's pale chest. The bandage was wrapped tightly around Harry's midriff and abdomen, the left part red with blood. Getting more and more worried by the second, Lupin succeeded in tearing off the bandages.

What he saw made all colour drain from his face and he was completely deft to Poppy Pomfrey's shout of "MR. LUPIN!"

"No… it can't be. Why? How? No, no, no… no it can't be."

But Remus didn't need the sad looks from the Professors Sprout, McGonagall, Flitwick, Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey, the sneer from Snape or the despaired look on Sirius' face, whose expression pretty much matched the one of Remus, to know that it was as he feared.

Lupin could recognize the bite of a werewolf even in his sleep. How often had he not seen one? He himself had two. One on his left leg, just below the knee, and one on his right upper arm. Greyback had attacked on a night Remus was playing in the woods of his ancestral home, his parents hosting a party. Adrenaline pumping, Remus had tried getting to safety by running to a tree. Unfortunately, Remus hadn't been fast enough, and Greyback was successful in grabbing him by the leg with his teeth and drag pull him down. Then the werewolf had then gone for Remus' neck, but the little boy's flailing limbs had gotten in the way, resulting in bite on his arm. Remus didn't remember anything more from the incident, but his father had told him Greyback had been about to bite him again, but had retreated after receiving a shot in the back from his shotgun, some of his fathers friends been ready to aid with spells and shotguns, having been alerted by Remus' cries and screams.

But Remus remembered all to well the following pain. And he also remembered the uncertainties. But the worst pain was the one that came from knowing that all of his dreams would most likely never come true. And when he finally had something close to happiness, it was taken from him again, both times by death. First his family, then his friends. And when he was denied custody of Harry, he no longer had any reason to stay in England and in his grief and rage, he left.

It wasn't fair. Harry had been through enough already. All Harry wanted was to be normal. And now… that dream was truly gone forever. Even if… no, after… he had defeated Voldemort, Harry would still carry the inhuman burden that was lycanthropy.

He shook his head. This was not the time to remember the past or worry about the future. He needed to focus on the present.

"Could you give me some room please?"

Pomfrey looked ready to fight, but McGonagall and Dumbledore a hand on her shoulders. Albus spoke for them both. "I'm afraid that Remus' expertise exceeds yours in this area, Poppy."

She nodded her understanding, thought it was evident she didn't like it. Poppy was not used to let another person treat the students of Hogwarts. But she was also proud of Remus. She had tended to his injuries for seven years, and here he was, tending to another with his infliction.

With great difficulty, Remus put his ear to Harry's chest, listening to his breathing and blood flow while placing two fingers on the boy's throat, taking his pulse.

"His breathing is too erratic. It constantly goes from high to low. His blood is flowing too fast and his pulse is thrice what it should be."

Remus took a quick look at the bite wounds on Harry's left side, right below his ribcage. They were clearly inflamed and a bluish colour was spreading from them. Sighing, he took a firm hold of Harry's hand as he forced the teenager's eyelids open, getting a good look at the green eyes behind. He saw how Harry wanted to focus on him, but simply couldn't due to the pain. Speaking softly, he started giving out instructions.

"Pomona, could you please bring me some Murtlap Essence? It will clean the wounds and dull the pain somewhat. I need cold water and towels. Poppy, please prepare some 50 ml syringes. Severus: Please bring me some venom. Preferably from a scorpion or elapid."

Severus cocked an eyebrow slightly, wondering if the lycanthrope in front of him had lost his mind. But a soft growl from Lupin and a slight nod from Dumbledore convinced the Potions Master he would do better in getting a move on.

As Severus strode out of the Hospital Wing, he wouldn't lose dignity by running, he saw Sirius walk around the bed and grab Lupin by the shoulders. He wondered briefly what Lupin would want with the venom from the family of snakes that consisted of cobras, among others. And from the sounds of it, Sirius Black was of the same thought.

"What the hell Moony? Are you trying to poison Harry or something? Why did you…"

Snape didn't hear the rest, nor did he hear Remus' reason. Then again, he could not be held responsible for Lupin's foolishness. But he would bring an antidote, just in case.

Remus held up a hand, silencing Sirius with the gesture. It did nothing to cease the hard glare though. Looking around, the Lupin saw that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick were giving him quizzical looks. Sprout had left the moment he had asked for Murtlap Essence. Sighing, he met Sirius' gaze.

"Let go off me Sirius, and I will explain. Thank you Poppy."

Madam Pomfrey gave a weak smile as she placed the wet bowel on Harry's forehead. Then she frowned. "I might have inkling to what theory you are going to use. But the questions are how it is going to work and why."

Knowing he would have to explain it simple turns, Remus let out a sigh, doing his best to ignore Harry's thrashing and whimpers of agony.

"The werewolf virus, also called 'Lycan', sort of acts like a poison. What Harry is undergoing right now is his entire DNA code being slowly torn apart and rewritten by the Lycan virus, the virus forcing Harry's own DNA to accept it in order for it to mend." He sighed as Professor Sprout returned and smeared some of the Murtlap Essence on Harry's wounds before she moved to stand alongside the other teachers.

Glancing at the teenager, who was still moaning and whimpering in pain despite the Murtlap Essence dulling the pain from the wound, Remus continued his explanation.

"No pain relieving potion can dull the agony he is feeling right now. The virus would attack and nullify it. What I am about to show is an old trick I learned in the wild: You fight poison with poison. The magic resistance in the werewolf gene will negate any magical components in any poison we wizards brew, rendering them useless. It will attack the snake or scorpion venom, but the venom won't be negated completely. The venom will still target Harry's nerves, but it will only numb them. In other words, Harry won't be feeling the pain."

"And how exactly would you know the effects and know it will work, Lupin?"

Most in the room jumped at the voice of Snape, but Remus just turned to face him, having smelled him approach. "Because during my second week of the DNA rewrite, my parents gave me venom from a cobra. They took a gamble, acting only on the knowledge that werewolves are immune to most poisons. They were desperate to ease my pain, having already tried almost every known solution found in the Wizarding world. And seen in hindsight, chances I would have survived that dose was one-to-hundred. The dose was 100 ml. But I can thank that gamble that I can share this knowledge with you."

He was met with silence. Shaking the rueful thoughts from his head, Remus spoke again. "Poppy, if you would?"

The nurse nodded and filled the syringe with venom from the vial Snape held up, a label telling them it was from a scorpion, four X's out of five marking its concentration. With Sirius holding Harry's left arm, Poppy injected the venom. Harry continued thrashing for almost one minute, but then he stilled and his breathing became more regular. Soon after, his facial muscles relaxed and one minute later he was fast asleep, face peaceful.

Dumbledore took out his wand and with a nonchalant flick, conjured up armchairs for them to sit in, the chairs forming a circle. Remus looked ready to collapse any second, McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick looked like they wanted to say something but didn't know if it was appropriate. Madam Pomfrey looked like she wanted to sleep then and there, Snape bore an expression of boredom and Dumbledore looked like age had finally caught up with him. And Sirius… he looked like he wanted to cry and laugh at the same time. Cry because of what happened to Harry, and laugh because that despite everything, Harry was still alive. He didn't know what he would have done had Harry died.

But regardless of how tired he was, Remus still wanted to know one thing. "How could this have happened in the first place?"

Dumbledore met the eyes of the tired younger man, recognizing the tone of his voice. It was the voice that spoke of dejection and acceptance. As devastated he must be to hear that Harry now would become a werewolf, Remus had accepted it, taking the important step towards moving on.

"I'm still looking into it, but I have a small theory." The old wizard hesitated upon seeing Remus' slight nod, pondering how to proceed. But he also knew that they needed answers to a few more questions. "Remus, I know this must be hard on you, but Harry was brought here by one who claims to be a friend of yours. A certain Nethan Lysandiran."

Remus' head snapped up. "Nethan? Nethan brought him here?"

Snape cocked an eyebrow in surprise, but otherwise his face remained the same. He had thought the vampire was pulling their legs. Sirius frowned. "So you really know the guy?" Remus just gave a nod, and Sirius grew a bit impatient, much like he did when they were students and Remus wouldn't give them the answer to their homework "So who is the guy? How do you know him?"

Remus sighed and rubbed his eyes. God, he really wished to go home and sleep, wake up and find out this was one heck of a bad nightmare.

"How I met Nethan is a long history, Padfoot. One I would rather tell another time. Who he is? Nethan is a very powerful vampire and heir to the Lysandiran Coven." He glanced at Dumbledore. "But I haven't seen or been in contact with Nethan since I left England thirteen years ago."

Snape furrowed his brow, but didn't comment on it. "So you have heard nothing about the impending war between vampires and your kin?"

Severus was met with disapproving looks from the rest of the gathered, well more like a menacing glare from Sirius, but he only focused on Lupin, gauging his reaction. He too was frowning, but his frown clearly was one of deep contemplation. Then the werewolf shook his head, a tired sigh escaping his lips.

"I have heard nothing about that, Severus. Who should I have heard it from? It is too soon for them to be thinking along those lines."

He was met with frowns by the rest of the wizards and witches. Dumbledore spoke. "Too soon?"

Remus nodded. "The agreement made in 1981 was not a peace agreement. It was more like a truce. Till the autumn of 1996, there was not to be any fighting. During that time, the Clan Leaders and Coven Heads were to negotiate a permanent peace agreement." He locked eyes with Dumbledore and spoke with a voice that belied his exhaustion. "Professor Dumbledore, what about Harry? Where will he go for the rest of the summer? Will he stay here at Hogwarts?"

Dumbledore let out a weary breath. He knew this would come up sooner or later. Exchanging looks with the other staff and Sirius, he knew he had to be the one telling Remus.

"No, he will not. No student has ever stayed during the summer, and I don't think it would be wise. There is no telling how much Cornelius could complicate things should he or one of his employees spot Harry."

Snape snorted and McGonagall's nostrils flared dangerously. They had heard about the latest stunt Fudge was trying to pull, and unfortunately, close to getting through, Educational Decree Number Twenty-Two, stating that if the headmaster of Hogwarts was unable to find a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry had power to appoint one, without the headmaster's consent. Rumour had it that the candidate Fudge would appoint was his own Senior Undersecretary, Dolores Jane Umbridge. It was a known fact she hated half-breeds. Having her and a werewolf on Hogwarts grounds was the same as begging for trouble. Well, that was the reason for McGonagall's reaction.

Snape's was one of disdain and disgust of Fudge's idea of what a spy was. A spy had to be cunning in order to keep his cover, convincing whoever he was spying on that he was loyal to him and not the one he was working for. One that had officially appointed by a top figure and could openly spy with a safety net should he or she screw up, was not a spy. In short, Severus considered Fudge's idea of a spy a joke. And a bad one at that.

Remus gave the Headmaster a small frown. "I take it you aren't Harry sending back to the Dursley's? It wouldn't be safe for either of them."

Albus nodded. "No, not the Dursley's. Yesterday, Minerva and Severus visited the Dursley's to explain the situation. Mr. and Mrs. Dursley signed the papers for a guardianship transfer of young Harry. Too willingly, I must say."

Remus almost snorted. He had met Lily's sister and her husband once and so he knew of their hatred of magic. Not that he hadn't heard his share from Lily and later on Harry. And after hearing a story about Dudley and a pig's tail from Hagrid, he could easily imagine the expression of the Dursley's finding Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape on their doorstep. Combine that with their hatred of magic, Remus was sure it hadn't taken too much convincing. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the chair, ready to get some shut-eye right there.

"I guess Arthur and Molly are his news guardians then?" No one answered right away. Opening an eye slightly, he looked at Dumbledore. "Why do I get the feeling I'm missing something here?"

Dumbledore remained silent, but Professor McGonagall knew that Remus needed to hear the truth as it was, and he needed to hear it now.

"Remus, Arthur and Molly can't become the guardians of Mr. Potter. They would love it and he would love it, but where would he go when he transforms? He can't go to the Shrieking Shack, seeing how the Minister has ordered an investigation of it for Merlin knows what reason. And he can't spend the summer here either. And none in the Order can look after a child, much less a werewolf… except for one: You."

Eyes flowing wide open, Lupin met the gaze of his former Head of House. "M- Me? But I can't raise a child, nor can I raise a teenager. "

Sirius smiled weakly. "Prongs and Lily-Flower believed you could. And let's face it Moony, the only reason Lily agreed to me becoming Harry's godfather as easily as she did was because she knew you couldn't be the official one, but that you would be there to correct my mistakes. Also, we both know that I would be more of the fun-uncle-friend type of guardian. I wouldn't be able to tell Harry off when he gets too cheeky or screw up."

Professor Sprout nodded. "You were the most popular teacher among my Hufflepuffs. You have no idea how many of younger ones wished their parents was like you."

Minerva nodded too. "That goes for mine Gryffindors too. And Harry looks up to you, Remus."

Professor Flitwick smiled. "And the Rawenclaws back you up as well. You will make a good guardian for young Mr. Potter, Remus. And I must disagree with you when you say you can't look after and raise a teenager. You raised yourself when you were around the same age as Mr. Potter."

Remus felt the pang of grief, but he ignored it. He needed to keep his mind on the here and now. And he could see two things the others had overlooked.

"Am I at least correct in assuming that we want to keep Harry's lycanthropy a secret for now?" They nodded. "Then you seem to be forgetting something: A werewolf can't become a guardian of a none-werewolf. Also, we have to take this to a court. And the laws clearly states that…"

Dumbledore thought he better interrupt. "It says that no werewolf is allowed to adopt a child. However, it also says that a werewolf can become a guardian of a child that is fourteen years or older. The only requirement is twenty recommendations by wizards who have come of age and a monthly check-up by an authorized healer. Remus, the rest of us has already thought long and hard about this. The entire staff on Hogwarts and all Order members has already signed the recommendations." Albus raised his hand to stop Remus from interrupting him. "And I have just come up with a solution to his transformations. As we mentioned earlier, he can't go to the Shrieking Shack. Harry will go to your home under the alibi of tending to you after your transformation. According to the rules of this school, a student can go home for a couple of days helping a family member, should said member request it. It was rules made when Hogwarts was founded which makes them older than the Ministry. And as such, the Ministry can't change it."

Remus nodded absently. He remembered that rule considering it was what he had based his excuses on when he was a student. There was still one major problem though.

"You all know I would love to be Harry's guardian. But I can't provide a home for him. My cottage barely have the space for the cage I lock myself in. And that cage is barely big enough to my wolf form. Having two werewolves transform there… it's impossible. And I only have one 'escape route' for Harry; a fire place that is too close to the basement where I transform. I could find another place for my transformations, but that would lead to questions none of us want to answer."

There was a silence as they let Remus' words sink in. Then, a pained look crossed Sirius' face anew. He knew his idea was not going to be well received by Remus, but it was their only choice. And from the looks of it, Albus was having the same thoughts. Sighing, Sirius spoke up.

"Lupin Hall. Lupin Hall is big enough."

Lupin turned his head so fast he heard his neck give a crack, eyes wide. "What? What did you say Sirius?"

Albus smiled, twinkle absent. "I believe Sirius meant is that you can move into Lupin Hall with Harry. And he is right… with its grounds, it certainly is big enough." Dumbledore hesitated, seeing the warring emotions on the younger man's face. Emotions that he couldn't quite suppress and conceal like he done for so many years. Grief, anger, betrayal. "Remus, I know you don't like it. None of us do. And we wouldn't ask you to move back into Lupin Hall with Harry under other circumstances. But you must realize it's the best choice we have."

Remus couldn't believe it was happening. His ancestral home held some of the best and worst of his memories. He didn't like having to move in, but for Harry, he would do it. There was just one little thing.

"What about safety measures? We can't put my ancestral home under the Fidelius Charm. My ancestors and the Ministry's laws concerning werewolves and other dark creatures prevent that. And I have no blood wards. Lupin Hall can't provide the protection Harry needs. And I can't be there all the time."

A grim look passed over Sirius face. "You are right. Harry won't be having the same kind of protection he once had. But I all too clearly remember the five guard dogs of Lupin Hall. They are more than enough to ensure Harry can escape should need be. Remus, you are Harry's best hope for surviving this mess."

Remus was silent. He already knew that. And it was not that he didn't want to be the guardian of Harry. It was more that…

His musings was cut short by the sneer of Severus Snape. "It would seem Lupin is still unwilling. I can only conclude that he doesn't care as much for Potter that he claims."

The temperature seemed to drop several degrees and if looks could kill, Remus would most likely win a staring contest with the Basilisk rotting in the Chamber of Secrets many feet below them. And his voice was completely devoid of its usual warmth and patience

"How dare you. I love that boy like if he was my own son. I would give up my life for him in a heartbeat." Still glaring daggers at Snape, Remus addressed the rest of the gathered. "Bring Harry's belongings to Lupin Hall. I will get a room ready for him."

Remus and started walking towards the door while Dumbledore quietly instructed a house-elf to fetch Remus' cane and bag. "Remus… thank you."

Remus nodded stiffly and thanked the Hogwarts house-elf seconds later when it handed him his cane and bag. "No need for thanking me, Professor Dumbledore. I have dreamed of getting custody of Harry for a long time. But I'm doing this for Harry, and Harry alone. Poppy, till you clear him, Harry is going to need a dose on 100 ml. of that venom every six hours. Now, I must go. I need to prepare for Harry moving in with me in Lupin Hall."

Dumbledore nodded. Still, there was one thing he needed to know. A thing of great importance. Not just for himself, but for the rest of the staff on Hogwarts and its students.

"Remus, I know you are tired and just want to go home and get some deserved rest. And I encourage it. But I… no, we need to know: If it comes to a war between vampires and werewolves, are the students of Hogwarts in any danger?"

Remus was silent as he surveyed the teachers, the Hogwarts nurse and his childhood friend. All of them were holding their breath, their faces grave. He pondered the question for almost one minute, wondering how to answer.

"No… not directly. The vampires and werewolves don't consider the students of Hogwarts a threat. Also, infiltrating or storming the castle will be too much of a headache to them." All of them gave relieved sighs and Remus hated ruining the moment, but they needed to know. "I must warn you, however. The Forbidden Forest has been a battlefield for vampires and werewolves in the past. It's very likely it will become one again. Goodbye Professors, Madam Pomfrey, Sirius. I will see you around."

With that he left, not stopping till he stepped out on the grounds. Glancing up, he felt the drizzle hitting his face, mixing with his tears. He felt like a complete arse. He didn't cry because he didn't want to be Harry's guardian. Hell no, having custody of Harry had been his dream for the last fourteen years. The dream that had kept him going all those years. He cried because his dream was becoming true at a too high of a cost. Way too high. In his dream, he got custody of a child Harry and would watch him grow up. He would watch him grow from a child that crawled into his bed because of a nightmare or come to him when he had scraped his knee, to a young teenager hitting puberty that would come to him concerning advices and such about his first crush.

His dream wasn't getting custody of a teenage Harry who had been bitten by a werewolf. He still loved him like a son and would give his life for him. And Remus would give up the custody and dream coming true in a heartbeat if it meant Harry wouldn't have to bear the burden that was lycanthropy.

The other reason to his tears was because he was scared. Not scared of dying or anything of that sort. No, he was scared for failing Harry. Failing him as a guardian. Despite the reassurances and votes of confidences from his former teachers and colleagues and his friend, he wasn't sure if he was fit to being Harry's guardian.

He looked up again as he stepped outside the gates of Hogwarts. The drizzle had turned into a steady rain, but when he looked at the horizon and smelled the air, he could tell that it would soon clear up. The weather matched his mood and thoughts quite well. Things seemed gloomy and impossible right now, but they would get better.

End chapter two.

AN:

Took some time to write, but I think it turned out quite well. To address two things that you might want to scold me for

1) Yes, Lupin will have an estate or manor in this story. But it won't be a big flashy one and he won't be rich like, say the Malfoy, Blacks or Potters. Making Remus rich would ruin him as a character.

2) Remus' reluctance to accept stems from his childhood insecurities and his self-doubt. Not because he didn't want to be Harry's guardian. Plus he doubted they had thought the plan through.

13


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dark Alliance and Covens.

_White spider-like fingers were clutching the chair as to not draw his wand. Harry felt his anger boiling at the one sitting across from him. _

"_So… how did it go?" _

_The other man had__ the air of pure boredom, and in the faint candlelight, one could see clear blue eyes staring back at Harry behind a skull mask. _

"_Everything is progressing as planned, young Riddle. The seed of doubt has been planted and my influence within the Mordiran Coven is growing. And my spies will soon be in place to carry out the first two assassinations." _

_Harry felt his temper going up by another notch. He dared use his slave name? Still, he was not foolish enough to pick a fight. They were on neutral ground and both had brought three of their followers. _

"_And Potter? Is he dead?" _

_His face might be hidden behind a mask and a black hood, but one could still make out a slight frown. "No. He was saved in the nick of time. By the way, I do not enjoy you sending Dementors to the same area without telling me." _

_Harry's eyes flashed as his fury came close to exploding. That insolent creature dared blame him for his own incompetence. Quickly reigning in his wrath, Harry hissed. _

"_So Potter is still alive? Why should I continue to work with you when you can't uphold your part?" _

_For the first time, a hint of anger could be heard in the other man's voice. "Because I have what you lack: Battle power. Half of your followers are either dead or in that farce of a prison to Azkaban. The other half can't operate as they used to as you would risk blowing your own cover. And to be frank, your men have no idea what covert operation mean. The Order of the Phoenix is already sniffing close." _

_A small staring contest ensued before Harry felt his lips move again. "As long you can guarantee the death of the so-called Chosen One." _

_The other man nodded. "He will be dead when I have my spy in place. Be patient, Riddle. Potter will die before he turns sixteen." He stood. "I better go now. We are near Lysandiran territory after all. It would not good for any of us should the coven find out about this." _

Harry woke up and sat up in his bed, bathed in sweat, his scar feeling like someone had put a hot knife to it. The pain was so intense he almost vomited. Fumbling around he found his glasses and put them on. Glancing at his clock on his nightstand, he saw it read 4. Groaning, Harry lay back down.

His fifth year hadn't even started and he already had to worry about a spy wishing to end his life. People wanting to kill him was nothing new, but Voldemort's new ally worried him quite a bit. He was an unknown factor, but the fact he dared address the Dark Lord as Riddle spoke quite a bit of his power. Moreover, he seemed to be no stranger to covert operations and assassinations and his underlings were apparently soon in position to act. The question was: Who are their targets?

Harry could name quite a few Voldemort would want to be rid off. On top of that list was Albus Dumbledore and Harry himself. But Harry figured anyone in this Order of the Phoenix was a target as well.

"Harry? Are you awake?"

Sitting up again and looking to his right, Harry saw the face of his godfather. Sirius looked like he hadn't slept in some time. "Sirius? What are you doing here?"

A small smile played at the corner of the Animagus' lips as he stood up and walked over to Harry's bed. "Why, am I not allowed to keep my godson company?" At Harry's pointed, though sleepy look, Sirius decided to speak the truth. "Alright, you got me. Truth is it's my turn to watch over you and give you your next dose of medicine."

Harry tilted his head as Sirius pulled out a syringe with some sort of liquid in it. "Medicine? But I haven't taken any."

Sirius chuckled as he gently slid up the right sleeve on Harry's pyjamas. "You have been out cold for a few days now." Harry let out a little hiss as the needle pierced his skin. "Although you gave us quite a scare. You was in so much pain… if it wasn't for Remus…"

Harry straightened. "Professor Lupin was here?"

Sirius nodded. "He was. And he has agreed to become your new guardian. Now, will you tell me what that nightmare was about?"

Sirius was prepared to comforting Harry after what undoubtly had to be a nightmare of that night he watched the death of a fellow student and the return of Lord Voldemort. What he wasn't prepared for was green eyes widening in what could only be alarm.

"Sirius… Voldemort… he has a new ally. They talked about killing someone and spies… and…"

Sirius held up a hand. "Whoa, hold on kiddo. You had vision? Take it slowly and explain what happened."

Taking a deep breath, Harry spoke. "Voldemort was talking with someone. They were talking about the attack on me and that I was saved in the last second. Voldemort's new ally insulted Voldemort and his Death Eaters… saying they didn't know anything about doing secret missions. The other man said something about some of his spies soon being in a position to strike. Sirius, those spies are assassins! And… he said something about getting an assassin close to me."

Sirius frowned. Voldemort had a new ally they didn't know about? Not good. And if Voldemort with people who killed for a living… no wonder it had Harry worked up.

"You didn't catch a name? Anything that may help us apprehend that assassin?"

Harry frowned and bit his lip in concentration. An exact name, no. But… "He mentioned that his influence in the Mordiran Coven is growing… and that they were near Lysandiran territory. Sirius, what is going on?"

Sirius was silent for a minute. He really wanted to tell Harry everything but he also knew that it wasn't his decision to make. Add to that, but they had just gotten far more pressing matters to attend to. "I honestly don't know Harry. But I need to inform Remus and Dumbledore immediately… if the Mordiran Coven is involved, things can get pretty ugly."

Harry sighed. It didn't exactly answer his question. "And what is so terrible about the Mordiran Coven getting involved? I get that they are vampires but aside from that… "

His eyes widened. "Don't tell me they are one of the Great Ten."

Sirius nodded sadly. "They are. And though I'm not a vampire expert, I know that the Moridan is about as nasty as they come. They are also the only of the Great Ten that solely feast on human blood." He gave Harry what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "Don't worry too much about it Harry. Try being a kid for once and let the rest of us fighting the bad guys."

Harry gave a little smile before a small frown crept over his lips. "Won't Professor Lupin and Dumbledore be asleep? I mean, it's in the middle of the night."

Sirius shrugged as he took off Harry's glasses and gently pushed him back down. "Dumbledore will want to know of this, Harry. As for Remus…" He let out a long sigh. "I'm afraid Remus hasn't gotten much sleep since he came here three days ago. All of this is taking a great toll on his body and mind. Don't worry too much about… Remus is probably working himself into sleep by cleaning Lupin Hall. That reminds me… you should get some sleep as you are moving in tomorrow." He smiled. "Goodnight Harry."

"Night."

With that, Harry fell into an uneasy sleep, a faceless man following him in every dream.

00000

By nine o'clock the next morning, Remus arrived at Hogwarts to escort Harry to Lupin Hall. The black-haired teenager had asked about his belongings to which the older werewolf had told him that they were already brought to his ancestral home.

Harry eyed his former teacher, soon-to-be-guardian with concerned eyes. Sirius hadn't been exaggerating. Lupin looked like a mess with bags under his eyes and with his slow walk, Harry started to think a hex would be enough to bring him down and that it was willpower alone that kept the man standing.

A feeling Harry knew too well. He had refused to stay in bed till Remus came. But the moment his feet hit the ground, an unbelievable pain had surged through his legs and he had almost fallen flat on his face. It was only his willpower and stubbornness that allowed him to fall backwards, back onto the bed. Now, with the scorpion venom running in his blood, he was able to walk, though he felt small spasms now and then.

"Professor Lupin? Are you alright?"

Glancing down at boy beside him, Remus gave a weak smile. "I'm fine Harry, but thank you for your concern. And I haven't been your teacher in one year. It's Remus."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Remus didn't look fine, but Harry didn't want to push him. Besides, he was curious about one thing. "How are we going to get to Lupin Hall? Floo?"

Lupin shook his head. "No. The Floo Network is being kept under surveillance by the Ministry. A Portkey would attract too much attention and I'm not going to try Side-Along Apparition in your current condition. No, we are going by car."

For a moment Harry thought Lupin was referring to Mr. Weasley's old Ford Anglia, but Remus' car proved to be a green jeep with seats in the back. And judging by the layer of dust, the car hadn't been used for quite some time. But once he was inside, it became to clear to Harry that this car had been tampered with.

"I didn't know you had a car Professor! How did you get this anyway?"

Remus smiled a little and spoke softly as the engine roared to life. "My father bought it when I was thirteen. He was an eager hunter in his spare time, and due to the area and terrain of the land pertaining to Lupin Hall, he decided a jeep would be the best way of transportation. When I got old enough, I passed the Muggle driving test and got my license, much to the amusement of your father and godfather."

Harry nodded as they drove south. "So… what can it do? I mean, Mr Weasley's Ford Anglia had different… eh… adjustments."

Remus chuckled and winked at Harry. "This car can't turn invisible or fly. So there is no way you are going to crash into the Whomping Willow again. Not that I would allow you or Ron to ever drive till you are of age."

Harry's mouth dropped. "How did... how do you know about that?"

Remus laughed. "I was once your teacher. And having taught your father, Sirius and I, some of the teachers couldn't help but compare some of our antics with the adventures of you, Hermione and Ron. In this case, Professor Sprout compared the damages to the Willow caused by you with the time Sirius crashed in it with his motorcycle. That episode was the reason I put my foot down when he, your father and I started fiddling with it after we graduated. There was no way I was having him installing something like that."

Remus chuckled a bit, remembering the crestfallen look on James' face while Sirius made his best puppy-eyes. Looks that wasn't that charming considering their faces had been black from motor oil.

Harry looked more than just a bit confused. "But… Dad and Sirius were purebloods. How would they know anything about cars?"

Remus smiled. "Sirius took Muggle Studies while in school and passed with flying colours. I think that in the beginning, he chose the subject just to spite his parents. But he ended up loving it on the same level as Transfiguration."

Eager to hear more about days when his father and his friends were young, Harry's next question was obvious. "What subjects did you choose? Divination?"

Remus let out a hearty laugh. "Divination? Me? No chance. You couldn't pay me to take that class. No, I chose Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. For starters, those subjects interested me. Aside from that, I couldn't take Care of Magical Creatures. Most creatures tend not to trust a werewolf. I already knew enough about Muggles because of my upbringing and I considered Divination as nothing more than waste of time. The teacher at that time, Professor Wobbly, had the habit of predicting the grades of his students. Very few of them came true and to my knowledge, he has never Seen."

An uneasy feeling settled in Harry stomach. He didn't want to talk about that. So he better ask another question. "What about Mum, Dad and Sirius?"

Remus smiled fondly. He couldn't blame the teenager beside for wanting to know more about his parents and felt like kicking himself for bringing up Trelawney's vision. "Lily took the same classes as me, probably for the same reasons. James took Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy while Sirius took Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies, as he was convinced he knew more than enough about curses and spells. Peter took Divination and… I think it was Muggle Studies or Care of Magical Creatures."

Harry nodded, a smile gracing his lips. "You never told me what you did with this car Pro… I mean Remus."

Lupin chuckled. "You are very observant Harry. And you are learning as well." He let out another chuckle. "Well, for starters, we made it so that this car only consumes about one tenth of gas compared to a normal one. It also has a turbo for emergencies, expanding charms on the seats and trunk and Shield Charms on the outside."

Harry gave a small nod. Reasonable stuff to have. The next moment he yawned. Blushing, he shot the man an apologetic look. "Sorry."

Remus merely waved it away. "That's okay; you have nothing to be sorry for. In fact, why don't you go ahead and sleep? We won't be there for another few hours."

Harry nodded and prepared to get a little nap. But then he remembered something. "Professor, did Sirius wake you last night?"

Lupin, catching on to Harry's words, shook his head. "Yes and no. I was drifting off in my chair, but I wasn't completely asleep. I heard about the vision."

Harry held his breath. "And?"

Remus shook his head, a frown forming. "They didn't catch them. I tipped off Nethan that they might have some intruders near or on their lands. Not asking about why I suspected such a thing, since a possible threat to them was of greater importance, Nethan immediately launched a territory wide search. They found the traces of Disapparition of four persons in an abandoned house a mile or two from their territory border, but they didn't find any traces of whoever was there with Voldemort. No footsteps, no mark of a broom, no disturbance from a Portkey… nothing."

Harry frowned. "I thought Portkeys and Disapparition didn't leave any traces behind. If they did, how come Dumbledore or anybody else didn't come looking for me?"

Remus sighed, knowing he needed to answer that question. "There are certain spells wizards can use to pick up the magical tracks of Disapparition and Portkeys. However, they are extremely complicated and the wizard or witch can only perform the spells around one minute after. Vampires have some sort of sixth sense that enables them to feel the traces of magic left by Portkey hours after activation." He shook his head as a Mercedes overtook them on the highway, going much faster than was allowed. "I could outrun him in this car, but it would attract too much attention. Harry, get some rest. You must be tired."

The teenager shook his head. Their current talk had brought up a lot of questions in his head, erasing all thoughts of sleep. "I can't. Professor, last night told me that the Mordiran Coven is the worst of them."

Remus nodded grimly. "They are. They are the only of all the Covens that only drink human blood. They are also have a long-standing rivalry with the Lysandiran Coven, making them one of the, if aren't by now, the most powerful of the Great Ten. The only thing those two covens have ever agreed on was the wars against werewolves."

The black-haired youth felt a lump forming in his throat. "And… how many are they? The Moridan Coven?" A tired look crossed Remus' face, and Harry took it as the older male was tired of the questions. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be asking these questions."

Remus sighed. "Yes, you should. You need to know these kinds of things." Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Remus continued. "All of the Great Ten consists of around 6,000 vampires each. The smaller covens, called Branch Covens, consist of numbers ranging from 20 to 500 hundreds. Not that make any less dangerous in a fight. In comparison, there are only 4,000 werewolves in each of the Clans. Then there are the packs with maximum 30 per pack."

Harry was gobsmacked. "But… Professor, that is impossible! How can that many werewolves and vampires stay hidden? Or live that close for that matter?"

Lupin laughed, but it was far from happy. "They can't." Upon seeing the black-haired youth's perplexed look, he decided he better try explaining it. "The Great Ten and the werewolf clans are spread over the entire country. Only the Elders, the leaders of the Great Ten, live at their respective manors with their most trusted soldiers and whatnot. The rest of them live in nearby cities. As for the werewolves… they have their own homes, but they all find a sufficient secluded area for their meetings. Some transform alone, others meet."

Harry nodded. In way it made sense for vampires and werewolves to organize themselves that way. Still, he was shocked that there were so many vampires and werewolves roaming around. A frightening thought entered Harry's mind.

"Professor? With those numbers, won't the vampire or werewolves be able to overthrow the Ministry or attack Hogwarts?"

Remus gave Harry a long look, almost forgetting that he was driving. "Attack Hogwarts, yes. But the Lysandiran and Mercidan Covens would never launch an attack on a school filled with what they consider innocent souls. Same goes for the White Wolf and Green Forest Clans. As a matter of fact, they would protect it should it come to it. As for the Ministry: They are protected by magic that only allows a few vampires and werewolves being there."

Harry frowned a bit, then shook his head. He was sure those spells would require a complicated explanation that he wouldn't understand without Hermione's help anyway. So he decided on something he hoped he could understand.

"Then what about the smaller covens and the packs?"

Remus frowned, clearly trying to answer as precise and simple as possible. "The Sub Covens are made up of vampires who have left the Great Ten. Reasons for doing so can be many. The most common is them disagreeing with the coven's policy or ethics. Others are banished, having committed crimes too great for them to make amends but not enough to warrant death. As for the packs… they are bit more complicated."

Harry tilted his head, fighting against the urge to sleep. "How so?"

"The packs consist of werewolves who have left the clans. But many of their members are newly turned werewolves who have nowhere else to go as they don't know where to find the clan leaders. And unlike with the vampire covens, it happen a werewolf leave the pack to join a clan."

Harry nodded once before forfeiting his fight against sleep. Closing his eyes, he rested his head against the window. Glancing at the teenager sleeping against the window as they continued south, Remus couldn't help his lips twitching into a smile. Harry looked so peaceful right now, despite the small frown of discomfort.

Lupin sighed, knowing that the rest of the summer would be anything but peaceful. An open war between the Covens and Clans was on its way, and Harry was not prepared for it. Not only that, but Remus feared the fighting was going to be worse than last time. And though he would do anything in his power to spare Harry from the bloody battles to come, he was not foolish enough to think Harry might not end up facing-off against a vampire. And if that happened, Harry's chances for survival were slim.

No, he couldn't think like that. He was to become the boy's guardian and it was going to be an arctic winter in Hell before would let the only son of James and Lily Potter die. He was going to teach the black-haired teenager to defend himself, even it meant how do wield deadly weapons.

But he also needed to brush up on his swordsman skills. And he knew just the one for the job.

End chapter 3.

AN: I originally intended to have Harry move into Lupin Hall this chapter, but I'm still not quite happy with the design (interior and external) so I decided to wait a chapter in order to give myself some more thinking time.

Hope you enjoyed.

8


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Lupin Hall and Night Terrors.

"Harry, wake up. We are here."

Harry groggily opened his eyes, blinking a few times. The sky was darkening, but it was from rain clouds. "Huh?"

Remus chuckled. "Lupin Hall, on your right. But you can probably only catch a glimpse of it due to the trees."

Harry simply nodded. Indeed, over the treetops, he could see what looked like a roof. But something red moving on his left caught his attention. But when looked closely, he only saw a stone plinth and more trees. It was only now he realized that the road was that of a forest road. As they continued, he took notice of two buildings on his left. The first was completely square, build in old Japanese design. The next building was rectangular, built in wood and painted with a dark red colour. The road swayed slightly, and soon, Lupin parked the car under a wooden roof supported by four pillars and three walls, two on either side and one facing south, next to a wagon with benches on it.

Seeing Harry's confused look at the wagon as they exited the car, Remus explained. "One of my father's ideas. When him and his friends went hunting, if they were more than ten people, one would drive the car while the others would sit on the wagon. In any case, welcome to Lupin Hall."

Harry simply nodded. Right up ahead towards north, across the pebble filled court, an estate rose. It, like anything else around here, seemed be built by wood. Solid planks, oak if Harry wasn't mistaken, stood vertically, room carved out in them to fit the windows and double door. The house was in three levels, counting the tiled roof where Harry could glimpse three round windows. The first floor had seven square windows, with a space made up of planks over the double door. The ground floor had four windows, two on each side of the door, and with a small porch in front of the door and the two windows nearest to it, Harry was reminded of one of the houses one could see in a western movie; except of course that Lupin Hall was larger, and that the planks were vertically raised like in a fence instead of horizontally. As for the size of Lupin Hall; it was larger than a house, but a far cry from a mansion. It was actually just an over-sized house.

"Harry, are you listening to me?"

Blinking, Harry turned his head towards Remus, his face heating up with embarrassment. "Sorry sir."

Remus sighed. "Harry, what did we discuss earlier today?" A confused look. "I haven't been your teacher for over a year. Call me Remus, please."

Face reddening even more, Harry simply nodded. "Sorry sir- I mean Remus."

Remus smiled. "That is better. Now, as I was saying: On your right, towards east, you have the assembly hall. My ancestors preferred to have the parties out separated from their living quarters. The building with the Japanese design is a dojo, and will be where your training will take place."

Harry's head whipped around to look at the man who would become his guardian. "Training?"

Lupin nodded. "Yes. We need to get you in, in lack of better words, in shape."

Harry frowned. "No offense sir… Remus, but I think I'm in a good shape. Quidditch has given me some muscle mass."

Remus simply shook his head. "Perhaps, I'm afraid it won't be enough to defend yourself against a vampire. Even with the enhanced strength, speed and stamina you will get from being a werewolf, a vampire can still match it unless you train." He sighed. "We will start tomorrow morning."

Harry nodded numbly. He had completely forgotten about impending war between vampires and werewolves. Wanting to change the subject, as he could see Remus didn't want to talk about having to train Harry, he pointed at the building at their left.

"What is that?"

Following the teenager's finger, Remus smiled a little. "That is the stable. My mother was very fond of riding. The beach is around five kilometres south from here while New Forest is roughly about ten kilometres to the west. Right behind the stables is a stream and a bridge to cross it. Cross the bridge and you are in the forest belonging to Lupin Hall." His face and voice turned stern, just like when he found out Harry had the Marauder's Map. "Harry, under no circumstances are you to go more than a few kilometres into the forest. It would appear a Sub or Branch Coven has moved in on the other side and consider most of the forest their hunting territory. And after sunset, I don't want you in that forest at all."

Harry had to bite down a gulp. It wasn't even necessary for Remus to ask if he understood him, the look on his face was enough. Giving a nod, they walked towards the main house. However, when they were about twenty-five metres from the main house, a thick fog enveloped them, reducing visibility to roughly three metres. Alarmed, Harry and Remus drew their wands.

"Professor…"

"I know Harry. This fog was created by magic… and powerful one at that. I have my suspicions, and if they are right, we can settle this peacefully. Still, better stay on your guard."

Harry was about to voice his disagreement, but kept quiet when a gruff and deep voice spoke from five directions.

"You are trespassing on the lands of Lupin Hall. Leave immediately, or suffer a gruesome death."

Remus frowned, then he smiled, completely baffling Harry. "Professor what is so funny?"

The older werewolf just continued smiling and pocketed his wand. "I was right." Then he spoke out loud and clear. "At ease, Guards of Lupin Hall. I and my companion mean no harm and have no ill intent. Reveal yourselves, Doton, Fuuton, Katon, Raiton and Katon."

Harry, beyond confused, looked up at his former teacher. "Professor, what…?"

But he trailed of as the mist instantly slowly vanished and he was sure his jaw dropped slightly when he set eyes on the guards of Lupin Hall: Wolves. But they were not ordinary wolves. There were five of them, and each of them was around the size of a horse. Not only that, but the colours of their fur and eyes were highly unlikely to be found in nature.

The one right behind them had fur the same colour as mud and earth, its eyes a deep black. The next, moving clockwise from the brown one, was dark blue with sapphire blue eyes. The fur of the one next to it was a storm-grey with a set of bright white eyes. The one standing right in front of them was white with dull grey eyes while the last, the one on their right was a fiery red with blazing yellow eyes. The white was the one to speak up, its voice that of a female.

"Only the Head of the Lupin Family can command us. If the Head gives an order, we are obliged to obey. Remus Lupin… you have finally returned to the den, cub. And who is the young one?"

The young Potter blinked. He knew he shouldn't be surprised after having been part of the magical world for four years, but how often do you come across horse-sized wolves in different colours that talk?

"Harry Potter… ma'am." He added the latter as an afterthought. Better be polite, for he had a feeling those wolves might not be nice if offended. And he was somewhat right when the fiery red wolf addressed Remus with a stern and gruff male voice, though not quite as deep as the one who spoke earlier.

"Aren't you going to introduce us, Remus?"

Remus chuckled. "Of course. Harry, I would like to introduce you to Doton, Fuuton, Katon, Raiton and Suiton. Doton is the brown one with the black eyes; Fuuton is the one with white fur and grey eyes; Katon is the red one on your right while Raiton is the stormy-grey and Suiton is the blue one."

Harry simply nodded and felt slightly uncomfortable when the monstrous wolves bowed slightly and revealed their teeth in what they considered a smile. But then he frowned in thought, recalling Sirius' words.

"Eh Prof… sorry, Remus. Dang, it is going to take some time to get used to this. How did you get here undetected when you came to clean the house?"

Five growls resounded in the courtyard and Raiton spoke up, his voice being the closest to what sounded from the mist earlier. "What? Remus, you have been here recently yet we didn't detect your presence? Why?"

Remus flushed at Raiton's scolding and gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry about that all of you, but I wasn't quite sure if you would acknowledge me as the heir. It has been some years after all. I made use of some of my own spells to mask my scent and heartbeat. As you didn't react to me entering the main house, I figured that meant you acknowledged me. And I had a little help from Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix." His face and voice changed, and Harry couldn't help but notice how tired he looked and sounded. "My friends… I will need you to be on extra guard. Voldemort is on the loose again and war is brewing between vampires and werewolves. I fear the fighting will be even worse than it was during the Red Moon War. Suiton, Raiton: I'm sorry, but you will have to be extra careful. A Sub Coven has moved in on the other side of the forest. I don't know their numbers, but I would like it if they weren't to cross the stream."

The storm-grey Raiton simply nodded while the blue one, Suiton, spoke in calm female voice. "We understand, Master Remus. What about other intruders?"

Remus bit his lip, pondering his answer. He was sure to be contacted by some of the other werewolves from the Shadow Hunter Clan, veterans from the last war, wanting him to re-join their ranks. Members of Order of the Phoenix was also sure to visit. But it wouldn't do if the guards attacked locals venturing too close. Still frowning, he came to a conclusion.

"Restrain anyone you consider a threat and alert me. If I'm absent, your first priority is to keep Harry safe. That will be all for now."

The wolves bowed and went their respective ways. Harry tried following all of them, but he soon lost sight of Raiton and Suiton as they walked round the stable and Fuuton as she moved past the eastern corner of the main house. He did, however, see how Katon walked up to the stone plinth he had seen earlier while Doton took up position on a similar plinth next to where Remus had parked the car. As both wolves sat down, Harry got a surprise when they morphed into stone, matching the colour of the plinth. "What the…"

Remus chuckled. "They are simply resuming their posts. They can smell intruders long before they even see them and cover vast areas of land, which is essential for grounds as large as the ones of Lupin Hall. While my family never have had even close to the amount of gold like the Malfoy's, my family is the family with the most land. Combine that with the terrain, and even a werewolf would have to push itself to cover it in one night."

Harry simply nodded and followed Remus into the entrance hall. Not counting the double door leading outside, there were three other doors. One on each side and one in front of him.

Remus chuckled, but Harry noticed a hint of sadness in his voice. "I suppose I should give you a quick tour. Of the house"

With that, Lupin opened the door on their left, and Harry felt the corners of his mouth twitch upwards as he took in the kitchen. It was a combination of old and new. In the south-western corner was there a fairly large stove and oven. A long table with drawers, cabinets and a sink, clearly for cooking equipment and preparation of meat and whatnot, was placed so that the ones in the kitchen could look out into the forest in the west and the courtyard in the south. Standing by the right sight of the door was an average refrigerator and a few shelves with different seasoning and spices, and on his left was a slightly bigger than average freezer. The old, and slightly odd was that, along the wall that most likely led into the dining room, ran what looked like to be an indoor grill or place for a bonfire, ideal for cooking as well.

"Like what you see?"

Turning his head, Harry smiled and nodded to his soon to be guardian. "It's wonderful. I have been in the kitchen at Hogwarts but… well, this kind of feels homely… I guess."

Remus smiled, but Harry couldn't help but notice that it didn't reach his eyes. Turning his gaze, Harry spotted another door in the kitchen, leading north. Curious, despite himself, Harry opened the door. As he suspected, it was the dining room. In the middle of the room stood what was either a small long table or a big dining table standing, carved in wood and what looked like wolf paws. In the far corner stood a wooden cabinet with glass doors, filled with glass, utensils and plates. In the north-western corner was a grate.

Noticing the direction of the boy's gaze, Lupin spoke up. "That is one out of three fireplaces found in the main house. The other two are in the living room and the study in the library, respectively. We will use them as your 'escape' routes to convince the Ministry it will be safe for you to come here and tend to me during the nights of the full moon."

Harry nodded, but he felt a tight knot form in his gut. He hadn't really thought about his inevitable transformations. He had seen how Lupin looked like after his transformation in third year, and according to his former professor, he had looked worse. And if he ended up looking even half that tired after a transformation, it was only a matter of time before his friends would figure it out. Not to mention that after having been taught by a werewolf for a year, the older students were bound to notice it as well. And once they figured it out, they were sure to open their mouth to everyone who would listen. And that would lead to Voldemort to finding out.

Sensing his charge's nervousness, Remus placed a hand on his shoulder, gave a reassuring squeeze and led him out through a door on their right, away from the kitchen. They came to a small hall with three doors and a wooden staircase leading up and down.

"All rooms on the ground floor is connected with each other. The door on your right leads to the entrance hall. The stairs lead to the basement where we will transform. Essentially, it is a huge cage with the door made of massive steel with spikes to keep us in." He smiled as he gave Harry's shoulder another squeeze. "Try not to dwell too much on that right now, Harry. I will be there to help you all the way."

Harry gave a tight smile, still not put at ease. Eyeing the third door, he started pushing the thoughts of full moons down. "Okay. Thanks."

Nodding, Remus opened the door and Harry's eyes lit up as he took in the living room. It had a large fireplace near him, next to another door. Glancing down to his left, he spotted the door that had to lead out to the entrance hall. Shaking his head to focus on the living room, Harry felt a genuine smile creep over his face. Dark-green curtains was ready to be closed in front of the windows on the south and east wall. In the corners, not counting where he stood, bookcases held several books for fun reading and games. In the middle of the room stood a billiard/pool table while a couch and three chairs like the ones in the Gryffindor Common Room faced an average television by the south wall.

Remus allowed a small chuckle escape him as he took in the glee in Harry's features. Tapping the teenager's shoulder, he pointed at the door next to the fireplace. "In there is the bathroom with both a tub and shower." He chuckled when he noticed Harry was paying more attention to the billiard table than him. "Come on Cub, we can take a game later."

Harry could only nod dumbly; he hadn't even heard Lupin calling him Cub. What he was focusing on was how much like home Lupin Hall felt. It was an odd mix of a Muggle and wizard home, and with pain in his soul, Harry wondered if he would have lived in a home like had his parents not been murdered by Voldemort. Could he have grown up in a place like, maybe even had younger siblings to play with?

"Harry? Are you alright?"

Shaking his head, Harry turned his head to Remus. "Sorry… I was just thinking."

Remus gave him a sad, but knowing look. "You were thinking about how your life could have been had Voldemort not attacked that Halloween, am I right? If you could have had siblings?"

Harry felt his eyes moisten, but he refused to let them fall. He would not break down in front of Remus. However, his voice betrayed him. "How… how did you…?"

Giving him a one-armed hug, Lupin answered the unfinished question. "Because I… I was thinking the same thing when I saw you on the Hogwarts Express two years ago. And I know Lily and James wanted to have more kids. James in particular... said something about raising a Quidditch team while Lily… well, she was more modest about the number of children she wanted to have."

Harry smiled a little at that. But he also knew that if they didn't start talking about something else soon, he would start crying for real. "Remus? Can you show me the rest of the house now?"

Remus simply nodded. He could recognize a defence mechanism, or distraction, when he saw one. But he would let it slide for now. Gently, he steered Harry upstairs.

Once on the first floor, Harry was reminded of the entrance hall downstairs. There were doors everywhere. Turning around, facing north, he was surprised to see a glass wall with a sliding door leading out to a balcony, allowing him view over the grass clad fields and distant forests.

"Wow."

Lupin simply smiled. "Yes. It seems rather impressive first time you see it. Of course, it is nothing like the view you have from the Gryffindor Tower but…"

Harry shook his head. "I love it."

Remus smiled, pleased that Harry seemed to readjusting so well to his new home. "You do?" A nod. "Would you like to see your room?"

Harry nodded, a smile still gracing his lips. Smiling, Remus led him a few steps to their right, and opened a door. "This used to be my old room. It's in the north-western corner of the house."

Harry didn't really listen. He was taking in his new room. It only had the necessaries for a Hogwarts student. A bed with a bedside table, a desk with a chair, a bookshelf, his trunk with all of his stuff, and a wardrobe where a white owl perched

"Hedwig! When did you get here girl?"

Hooting softly, Hedwig spread out her wings and landed gracefully on Harry's outstretched arm and nibbled his ear in affection. Then she gave a little hoot and took off through the open window, clearly having prolonged her hunt till he came. Remus simply chuckled.

"Hedwig is quite smart. She came here yesterday and has refused to leave till now. The room next to this is a guest room, and so is the room in the north-eastern corner. There is a toilet on the other side of the stairs and the library and study takes up the south-eastern part. Next to the library, above the entrance hall, is the master bedroom; I will take that."

Harry nodded again, but then his gaze fell on another door, next to the master bedroom. "What is in there?"

A shadow fell over Remus' face and entered his eyes. It was clear to Harry he was thinking about something with sorrow, and he barely heard one word. "Brother." The older werewolf shook his head. "Why don't you unpack while I prepare supper?"

Harry frowned as he watched his guardian's retreating back down the stairs. He supposed he shouldn't be that surprised by that revelation, as he knew very little of Remus' past, but he couldn't deny that his curiosity had been prodded. But he wasn't about to go snooping around now. Especially since it was clearly a sore spot for Remus. Shaking his head, he entered his new room and started unpacking.

00000

Nethan Lysandiran was not a happy vampire, and it showed as he tore of his flak jacket. Tonight's summit of the Coven Heads had been a disaster. There was no other way to describe it. The Mordiran Coven was almost fully armed and prepared for battle; which the Mordiran Elder, Darkor Mordiran, didn't even attempt to hide. Darkor spoke of launching an attack on the werewolf clans now, while they were still unprepared. But as Lucinda Lysandiran, his Elder and 'mother' stressed, it was against their agreement. And even if the Mordiran Coven attacked on their own or with back-up, should the attack fail, the werewolves were sure to unify and respond in kind. The vampires might outnumber them, but challenging them on their own turf was foolish on the best of days.

Nethan could easily understand Darkor's logic, but he could also see how many things could go wrong. For starters they didn't know the locations of all the important werewolves. It would do no good to take out some lower members; they had to hit the higher-ups and take them out in one go. A second problem was that even if they managed to locate one of the important werewolves and take them out, the rest of the higher-ups were likely to have been alerted by those they managed to take out. It was a lesson the vampire assassins learned the hard way during The Red Moon War; a lesson that cost many lives to learn: The communication system of the werewolves were very effective and hard to close down.

Lastly, they now had to consider a factor they never had to take into their calculations before: The Wolfsbane Potion. They had of course heard of it as it was invented somewhere in the late 70's or early 80's, but it had never been of great significance to them. However, now it was. More and more werewolves were now aware of its existence and there were rumours it was sold on the black market.

Nethan shook his head as he discarded his chain mail shirt. It wasn't as worrisome that werewolves could get the potion relatively easy as compared to the effect it had on them. A rampaging werewolf using its brute force, speed and instincts alone was a force to be reckoned with. But a werewolf using its strength and speed to its fullest extent, and with the strategic mind of a human? Nethan didn't like that thought at well, but one thing was clear: It would make fighting them during the nights of the full moon that much more dangerous.

Finding a bottle of deer blood, Nethan let himself drop in a chair and allowed his thoughts to wander back to the summit, taking small sips of the life-giving liquid.

Darkor had refused to halt his arming of his troops, and as a result the other Coven Elders had decided to speed up their own arming of their fighters. If not to fight the werewolves, then at least to defend themselves against the Mordiran Coven. It didn't become any better when the Noctoriran Elder, Markus spoke up about how the Shadow Hunter Clan showed signs of rearming. Taking a deep swig of the deer blood, Nethan let his thoughts wonder back in time to events during The Red Moon War.

- Forbidden Forest, Hogwarts, December 1905-

Nethan cursed as he drove his blade through a werewolf's chest, instantly killing it. All around him was the screams of his fellow vampires and the roars of the werewolves, blade being swung and guns being fired. The snow beneath his feet were more like slush or mud, the blood making it more than just a bit slippery.

"Captain Nethan!" He turned his attention towards one of his subordinates, just in time to see him evade the werewolf he was battling as another vampire came to his aid. "Captain! We've got to retreat! There are too many of those beasts and they have the higher ground!" No response. "Captain!"

Nethan sighed as he looked up at the full moon overhead. How many hours had they been fighting? Two? Five? Seven? How many hours till dawn? It didn't really matter though; one look at his subordinate told him what he needed to know. The younger vampire's armour was tainted with blood, but whether it was from the werewolves or his own… it was probably a mix. And Nethan was sure he wasn't looking much better.

"Captain!"

Nethan nodded. "Pull back. We are aborting the mission." He took a deep breath and started shouting at the top of his voice. "ABORT THE MISSION! RETREAT! RETREAT! ABORT-!"

He was cut off by a scream and he didn't have to search for the reason. A werewolf had landed on his subordinate and ripped off his head. Suppressing all emotion, he swung his sword, effectively beheading the monster. "ABORT THE MISSION! RETREAT!"

As he and the others retreated from the forest, Nethan wondered how things could have gone so wrong. A simple mission to assassinate the Shadow Hunter Clan's leader had turned into a massacre. According to their intelligences, the leader was in this forest with ten of his body guards. Ten teams consisting of five elite assassins had snuck into the forest to locate and eliminate the Clan leader. What they found was the leader and thirty guards. They had called for back-up, knowing how vital it was for them to take out the leader of this upstarting clan. Their back-up, consisting of 450 soldiers who were waiting by the outskirts of the forest and those ten teams launched a full-out assault. It had been a trap and they fell for it hooked lined and sinker. 150 werewolves attacked from behind, breaking their ranks and separating them.

Somehow they had arranged themselves in a circle around the leader and his guards before they transformed, and stayed there till the sounds of battle drew them to the fight, completely undetected by the vampire troops.

Nethan had to reconsider his opinion of the werewolves: They were not mindless beasts, and it showed quite easily. Out of the 500 vampires that stormed the Forbidden Forest that night, only twenty survived. One of those who didn't survive was his older brother, Sorgal.

-Some place west of London, 1941.

Nethan crouched behind a bush, watching and listening to the bombs raining upon the capital and the air defence returning fire. For almost forty years they had been at war with the lycanthropes. What forty years ago was a simple brawl over hunting territory was now a war to try to exterminate the other. Or at least, that is what the vampires remembered. He doubted the werewolves knew. He wasn't sure how things had escalated like that, but he knew there had been several assassination attempts on high-ranking members in the Covens and Clans; some was successful, others, as the one in 1905, were catastrophes.

The objective of tonight's operation: Capture or destroy the Shadow Hunter Clan leader, who had risen to be the third most powerful of the werewolf clans.

"Captain, we have a visual. He has five guards with him."

Nethan nodded and with a few hand signals, the ten sharp shooters moved into position. The target had been found on a small farm, and Nethan could see the light coming from the house. Shouldering his riffle, Nethan spotted their target in the living room; a middle-aged man reclining in his chair, talking quietly with someone Nethan couldn't see.

"Target confirmed. Confirm locations of the –"

He stopped talking as the sound of gunfire sounded followed by the gasp of one of his comrades. Glancing to his right, he saw his underling clutching his chest. Looking through his scope, he became painfully aware that his target was no longer in sight. Swearing like a sailor, he started barking out orders.

"Blue group, move in! Red group: cover-fire!"

Rifles started blaring as five of the assassins dashed for the farm. Nethan noticed three windows being smashed and soon the sound of a hunting rifle and two shotguns mixed in with the noise. He saw how one vampire was knocked off his feet as he took a shotgun shot right in the chest. At first he seemed to make it due to the regenerative powers of vampire and the distance, but when the vampire got hit in the head, it was over.

What happened from there on… Nethan wasn't sure. In the end, they killed the Clan Leader, but the four surviving vampires had to destroy the remains of six werewolves in human form, six comrades and a human couple with their child who happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

-Lupin Hall, 1976-

"Is that him?"

His disbelief and disdain was palpable and it made his underlings beside him shift nervously. They were five metres above the ground, crouching on a branch, completely hidden as they observed the teenager on the balcony who seemed to be stargazing.

The vampire on his right spoke up. "Yes Captain. Remus John Lupin, first werewolf to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Born 10 March 1960 and about to enter his sixth year. Parents killed in the summer of 1974, the body of his younger brother was never found. Parents emancipated him in their will, making him a legal adult in the eyes of the wizard world."

Nethan nodded as his eyes swept over the teenager on the balcony, completely oblivious to their presence. In New Forest, hordes of vampires were battling it out. It was probably only due to that fight they had been able to sneak past those four blasted horse-sized horses; wolves that attacked with lightning, water, violent gusts of wind and boiling oil. Although the group of Death Eaters who seemed to have the same destination as their little squad.

Nethan shook his head. The next time any vampire said anything about the glory of killing a werewolf for the Coven, he was going to shove the sword on his back up a place where the sun doesn't shine. After seven decades of war, Nethan could see nothing glorious about it. He was tired of war, and many vampires and werewolves alike shared that sentiment; he could see it in their eyes. He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. Why Lady Lucinda and Lord Darkor wanted this werewolf-boy six feet under, he would never know. He no longer really bothered with the strategically decisions made by the Elders.

"Pil Flámmaro!"

Nethan's eyes widened and he brought up his hands in front of him, erecting a force field to protect him. The spell, however, didn't hit the shield, but the branch over them. Cursing, all four them jumped from the branch and landed on the ground without making a sound. Glancing up, Nethan noticed how the branch that was hit was halfway destroyed and little flames danced where the spell impacted.

'A Blasting Curse combined with a fire spell? Impressive, kid.'

"Captain, how shall we proceed? This werewolf is dangerous. That spell…"

"Was a warning shot."

His subordinate gave him a disbelieving stare. "What?"

Nethan frowned as he observed the boy who, without a doubt, had fired that spell at them. Even now, his wand was aimed in their general direction. Somehow, he had known they were there, despite the wind carrying their scent away from his sensitive nose and them lowering their heartbeat to almost non-existent. But they soon got something else to worry about as a steam of fire was headed in their direction.

This time all of them erected shields and after the blazes died down, they spotted the source. Nethan let out a groan of annoyance. Standing on the other side of the steam was a fiery red horse-sized wolf, its yellow eyes narrowed as it looked straight at them.

'Just great. Would someone tell me how this vital piece of information could slip by their noses? They know everything about his personal life, probably even the length and magical core of the boy's wand, but they miss the fact that five horse-sized wolves with element powers guard the mansion?' He sighed as the red wolf let out a deafening howl. 'And now it calls for the others. Terrific.'

The thought had barely entered his mind before four howls sounded in the distance. Knowing the two Elders would be displeased, he gave a simple command. "Retreat."

A decision that was enforce when Remus' spoke up again. "Pil Flámmaro!" and a jet of white light surrounded by red whizzed over his head where it hit another tree.

-1995-

It would be two years before Nethan Lysandiran met Remus Lupin again, this time on the battlefield where they crossed blades. Rumours had circulated among the vampires that a young werewolf had appeared on the field of battle, his weapons being two unique swords coated with fire and lightning. It was strange that two enemies ended up being friends. Of course, Remus, at least to Nethan's knowledge, didn't know it had been him that led the group of assassins that night, and he intended to keep it that way.

Nethan shook his head, pushing down the memories. It would do no good to focus too much on the past, circumstances being what they were. The rising distrust among the Elders… the armament… it was just like nine decades ago. And with tonight's meeting, it was no longer a question if war would break out, but a question about when. And Nethan's money was on it being before autumn.

00000

Remus woke up, body covered in sweat. Glancing at his alarm, he suppressed a groan. "3 a.m. At this rate I will barely get three hours of sleep each night."

Sitting up, Remus wiped his forehead. Since his return and talk with Dumbledore and the rest of the staff, he had been plagued by nightmares; memories from the last First Wizarding War and The Red Moon War resurfacing from the deepest pits of his subconscious mind. Knowing he wouldn't get any more sleep right away, Lupin got up and exited his room, intending to tire himself through a workout in the dojo. But as he was about to descend the stairs, his hearing picked up a sound in the otherwise silent mansion: Crying.

Moving silently, he opened the door to Harry's room. What he saw clawed at his heart. The boy was thrashing on his bed, head going from side. "Cedric, no! Run, Cedric, run! No, no, no Cedric! Cedric, forgive me! I didn't mean to!"

Swiftly crossing to Harry's bed, Remus tried to wake up the teenager before he disturbed his wound too much. Noticing a red spot on the boy's night shirt, Remus gave Harry a gentle shake.

"Harry, wake up. Come on cub, wake up. Wake up Harry. Cub, wake up."

Harry's eyes flew open and Lupin could all too clearly see the tears welling up in his eyes. "Professor Lupin? I didn't wake you, did I?"

Remus shook his head as he sat down on the bed, supressing a smile. It was so like Harry to worry about others before himself. He needed to get through to him that sometimes it was okay to worry about oneself.

"I was already awake. But Harry, you don't have to worry about me. It's the adults' job to worry about the kids, not the other way around." He looked Harry deeply in the eyes, seeing the hesitation and tears kept in check. "Harry, you don't have to put on a brave face for me; I have seen it too many times to be fooled by it. Let it go."

That was all it took. Remus watched as Harry's mask fell apart, and in the next moment, he flung himself at Remus, sobbing into the older werewolf's shirt, the latter's arms encircling him in a protective embrace, one hand running soothing circles on the distraught teenager's back.

"Shhh, it is alright Harry. Let it all go, don't hold back. It's alright."

Harry just continued crying, but then he said something that cut like a knife. "No, it won't be alright! I killed him, Professor Lupin, I killed Cedric! It's… it's my fault Cedric… is… is dead! And it's… it's my fault Voldemort is back! I… I couldn't stop him! Oh dear God, it is my fault Cedric is dead!"

Remus just continued to hold, speaking soothing words in the boy's ear. "No, no it's not Harry. No one blames you for what happened. How could they? What makes you even think that they blame you?"

Harry pushed away from his former teacher, anger shining through his tears. "Because it's the truth! If it wasn't for me, Cedric wouldn't have taken hold of that damn Cup! If he hadn't taken hold of that Cup, he wouldn't have ended up on that graveyard and died! If I hadn't been so damn weak, Wormtail wouldn't have been able to take my blood and bring back Voldemort! If…!"

Much to Harry's chagrin, Remus just looked at him calmly, meeting his gaze head-on. "Harry, none of that was your fault."

"Yes it was! Don't you understand that…!"

"Did you know that the Triwizard Cup was a Portkey before you took hold?"

"No, but…!"

"Did you know that Wormtail and Voldemort would be waiting?"

"I didn't but…!"

"In short, you are not responsible for Cedric's death, nor are you responsible for Voldemort's return. Harry, the only ones responsible for Cedric's death and the return of Voldemort are those who knew that the Cup was a Portkey and knew that Peter and Voldemort would be waiting: Barty Crouch Jr., Peter Pettigrew and Voldemort. Those three are the only ones responsible, and none of us, whether it be Ron and Hermione, Sirius, Dumbledore or I want you to blame yourself, do you understand?"

Harry wiped at his eyes, frowning. "I guess, but… it… it is hard not to. It…"

Remus closed his eyes before meeting the young teenager's gaze again. "It hurts. It hurts to the core of your being, doesn't it?"

Harry gave a miserable nod and the tears started flowing freely again, Remus instantly embracing him again "It hurts so much! Why… why does it hurt? Why?"

Remus suppressed his own emotions, like he had done so many times in the past, keeping rubbing Harry's back in what he hoped was a comforting pattern. "It hurts because of the bond the two of you had. When someone passes away, it's the end. His past and future, all of his dreams... they disappear along with him. You shared your dreams with each other, whether you realized it or not, and suddenly, your dream is gone, leaving only the memory of it behind. It's painful because of the loss of that bond."

Harry sobbed, although his sobs seemed to be subsiding. "Will the pain… ever go away, Professor Lupin?"

Remus shook his head. "No… the pain will never go away. But as time passes, it will dull, and you will move on."

Harry looked up, eyes still brimming with tears, his face and voice full of doubt. "How? How do you move on?"

Meeting his young charge's gaze, Lupin stroke Harry's hair like he used to when he was a child. "By cherishing your memories of the good times you had with him. By turning your pain into strength; strength to defend those memories and those precious to you."

Harry nodded once before burying his face in Remus' night shirt. It wasn't long before his breath evened out and he was asleep.

Giving a sad smile, Remus shifted so he was halfway between sitting and lying against the headboard of Harry's bed, the teenager's head resting on his chest as Remus kept running his hand through the untameable black hair on Harry's head. Soon, Lupin fell asleep as well, impeding wars forgotten for the time being.

End chapter 4.

AN: Whoa, it has been some time since I updated this, hasn't it. *sheepish grin*. I'm sorry if my description of Lupin Hall was too confusing. If it was, please tell me.

As for those who think I made Harry a bit too… in lack of better words, emotional and kid-like, I justify it with the fact that while I don't he was beaten by the grown Dursley's, I doubt they offered him any comforts after his nightmares.

Oh, as for the guardian wolves' names:

Doton = Earth Element

Fuuton = Wind Element

Katon = Fire Element

Raiton = Lightning Element

Suiton = Water Element.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Beginning.

Harry shifted awkwardly on his feet as looked at Remus doing some exercises. He didn't know what to say. He was way too embarrassed after last night. He felt like such small kid, crying all over Lupin like that. Not to mention he had been quite uncomfortable when Remus had changed his bandages in the morning. The bite was healing slowly, but it still pained him quite a bit. Not to mention that his entire midriff was a ghastly blue and yellow colour. So that was why, after a small breakfast, Harry was feeling very self-conscious in his white gi as he observed Remus doing his exercises that consisted of long sequences of precise punches and kicks, his black belt moving slightly with every movement. However, something else caught Harry's attention. In the corner stood a Japanese katana with two smaller swords resting next to it. What were unusual about the two small swords were the handles. The handles were longer than on a two-hands-sword, but why, Harry didn't know.

"It will be quite some time before I'm going to let you handle a blade of steel, Harry. Let alone the small swords, Bolt and Blaze. They are not ordinary swords. They are of my own design and smithery."

Harry turned his head to see Remus looking at him with an amused look on his face. Knowing he had been caught red-handed, Harry blushed slightly and gave a sheepish grin. "Sorry."

Remus shook his head, but his smile of amusement vanished. "There is no need for apologizing Harry. But I must warn you: Those blades are very powerful… and very dangerous. In any case, we won't start weapon training for a while. First you will learn self-defence and then we will see what happens, all right?" Harry nodded. "Good. But first, we will talk a bit. Well, I will be doing the most of the talking and you will do the listening. Don't fall asleep on me again though, okay?"

Harry gave another sheepish grin, remembering that one time in third year where Remus had the third years studying minor curses. It wasn't Harry fault that Wood had been pushing them past exhaustion and the teachers were burying them in homework. Lupin had given him a detention and had him clean the classroom, but that was it. Still smiling, Harry nodded.

"I won't, I promise."

Lupin smiled and conjured up several pillows for them to sit on. "I will keep you to that promise then." His smile vanished once again. "But I will have to warn you Harry; some of what we will talk about might be very unpleasant."

Harry felt a lump forming in his throat. "Is this about… my nightmare last night?"

Remus shook his head. "Not unless you want to." Harry shook his head in the negative. Remus sighed. "Very well. But I'm here whenever there is anything you want to talk about. And I know from personal experience, bottling things up can be very dangerous. Not only for yourself but for your friends as well."

Harry swallowed the lump, though it was with great difficulty. He had no desire to break down again, and he had a feeling that would be the result if they continued their current course of conversation. He would not break down again, giving Remus the impression he was too weak to undergo whatever training his former professor had in store for him. He knew that his thoughts were foolish, but he didn't care.

"Thanks Remus, really. But I don't want to talk about it right now. Later perhaps, but not now."

Remus regarded the teenager for a moment. He saw through Harry's tactic, but he would let it slide for now. He was not going to force Harry to talk about his feelings if he didn't want to. Taking out his wand and giving it a slight wave, two blue beanbags appeared on the floor. Stuffing his wand up his sleeve again, Remus sat down, gesturing for Harry to sit down as well. The teenager hesitated, but after a few seconds, he sat. Taking a deep breath, Remus began.

"I know you are not the type to beat around the bush or want things sugar-coated Harry, so I will say things as they are. Unless you want me to sugar-coat things of course."

Harry shook his head. "No sugar-coating sir… eh, Remus."

Lupin nodded. Being blunt and keeping to facts was usually the best way to tell newly smitten werewolves what to expect.

"Your strength, stamina and speed are going to increase gradually now that you have become a werewolf. Same for your senses though your eyesight probably won't get any better in daylight. But it will happen gradually and how much they will increase will greatly depend on the werewolf who bit you."

Harry frowned. "Increase of senses, strength, speed and stamina… got it. But why does it depend on the werewolf who bit me?"

Lupin led out a sigh, although he was secretly glad Harry was asking relevant questions. "Because the stronger the werewolf, the more they will increase. There are of course other factors, such as your age and general condition, but the rank of the werewolf is the primary factor. Going from weakest to strongest, they are Delta, Gamma, Beta and lastly, Alpha. Delta, Gamma and Beta all a sub category that divides them in strength, plus and minus, plus being the stronger ones."

Harry nodded. So far, he felt like he understood everything. But he was curious about a few things. "What rank are you professor? And what rank do you think I will be?"

Remus smiled, though it was bitter smile. "Me? I'm an Alpha. As for you…" he shook his head and gave Harry a sad gaze. "I can't tell now. If I knew the rank of the werewolf who bit you, I could come with a qualified guess. For instance, had you been bitten by an Alpha, my guess would be that, when fully grown, you would be a beta." He sighed and Harry could tell how much this pained him. "The younger you are when bit, the easier your body handles the DNA-rewrite. But on the other hand, the younger you are, the smaller are your chances for surviving the first transformation. The younger your body are, the harder it is for the body to handle the stress of the transformations. Most under the age of 13 don't survive their first transformation if they survive the bite and DNA rewrite."

Harry could tell it was a subject that pained Remus greatly, but whether it was from personal experience or something else, Harry couldn't say. However…

"I'm sorry Pro… eh, Remus, but I think I remember reading somewhere that all bitten by a werewolf survives…"

Remus shook his head sadly. "Propaganda I'm afraid. Everyone survive the bite… if it's treated properly within an hour. Surviving the DNA-rewrite and transformations… that's a different matter entirely."

"But then… I don't understand… why…"

Remus sighed, and Harry could hear the bitterness and a tinge of dangerous anger in his new guardian's voice. "Fear is a dangerous thing Harry. It can be a terrible weapon. By installing the fear of the werewolf population exploding, the Ministry made werewolf hunting legal around 1760. Of course, they know by now that the survival rate is much lower than they initially thought. And while werewolf hunting has been declared illegal since 1890, many won't give up a reason for making werewolves outcasts."

Harry frowned. Once again prejudice and ignorance were weighing more than reality. He knew of course that not werewolves were good, but most of them were simply misunderstood. But before he could get too angry about it, a thought occurred to him and he felt his blood run cold.

"Professor Lupin… if a war between vampires and werewolves indeed is looming, isn't it possibly the Ministry will reinstate the werewolf hunt? And something similar for the vampires?"

Remus' eyes widened for the fraction of a second, but then he shook his head. "I don't know whether to be glad or worried that you consider the possibility, Harry. I have considered it however, and I doubt it will come so far. Instating such a thing would be considered an open declaration of war… something the Ministry don't want, and are much less ready for." He hesitated. "You remember the chaos and panic the Death Eaters caused during the World Cup, right?" Harry nodded with a shudder. "It was all the Ministry could to do to keep it hidden and hushed. Now imagine the damage battalions of vampires with centuries of warfare experience can do when combined with thousands of werewolves going on a rampage. Not to mention that some werewolves have served in the British and US elite military such Navy SEALs and the like. The destruction and carnage… I don't want to think about it."

Harry shuddered again. Elite soldiers combined with the rage of nature and centuries battle experience? It wouldn't even be a fight, despite the Aurors. It would be butt-kicking of a lifetime.

"Yeah, I don't think I want to think about it either." Harry got nervous as a thought occurred to him. "Professor… if a war does break out… will… will you have to fight in it?"

Remus sighed. He had dreaded that question, but he knew that he needed to answer it. "As much as I hate to say… yes Harry, I have to fight. The Order cannot afford not having a spy in one of the clans."

Harry frowned. He did not say it out loud, but he did not like the idea of Remus risking his life in battles against vampires. Just for once, he wanted some positive stability in his life. But something else had caught his curiosity. "What is the Order?"

Remus mentally swore. He had not intended for that one to come out. They were still debating on how much to tell the younger occupants in headquarters, because their attempts at eavesdropping were getting just a tad bothersome. Personally Remus believed that they had they had the right to know some of what the Order were doing, but he also knew that teenagers had a tendency to act and talk before thinking. Besides, the Order as a whole had to agree on what to tell them and not to tell them and as such, he could not make that decision on his own. Not to mention, if the suspicion he and Albus had regarding Harry's mental connection to Voldemort was right, it would endanger both Harry and the Order. Decision made, Remus looked Harry into the eyes, knowing what he was going to say wouldn't be well received.

"Sorry Harry, but I cannot tell you that. Not yet at least. But I give you my word that you and your friends are going to get at least the basics."

Harry had been ready to protest, but when Remus mentioned his friends, he felt like someone had just knocked the wind out of him. How was he going to face Ron and Hermione after this summer? Did they know about him getting bitten by a werewolf? All fight leaving him and something akin to depression starting to form, Harry looked down at his hands before looking at Remus.

"Do Ron and Hermione… do they know about me… about being a…"

He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence, but Remus seemed to be reading his mind. "Do Ron and Hermione know about you getting bitten by a werewolf? No Harry, they don't. No one but you has the right to tell your friends about that." Harry nodded, looking relieved. "But you might want to tell them soon after you see them. Hermione figured out my little secret after all."

Harry didn't say anything. He knew Remus was right of course, but that didn't mean he had to like it. He briefly wondered what would be worst: Their pity when he told them, or the earful he was going to get when they figured it out on their own. Looking at his former professor, Harry considered asking about this Order-thing again, but then he thought better of it. Remus had given him his word, and he was going to hold him to that. Instead, he chose a topic that he definitely needed to learn more about.

"What else can I expect?" A confused look. "From… from becoming a werewolf I mean."

Remus sighed, feeling much older than his age. "This is where you training, at least some of it, comes in. Your wolf, when dormant, feeds on your negative emotions, primarily anger and hatred. Therefore, you must learn to control your emotions… especially those two."

Harry nodded. "Control my anger and hatred… I can do that."

Remus raised an eyebrow in a very Snape-like manner. "Really? In that case, you have more self-control than I do. From I was four years old till age seventeen I meditated two hours on a daily basis, all so I could control emotions and keep my wolf in check." He gave a very dry smile. "Especially age 13-15 was a difficult time with all the hormones racing."

Harry's face was, by the end of the last sentence, about red as Ron's hair. Forget about being able to control his emotions. He needed training, now, so he could avoid doing something embarrassing in a girl's company. Eager to change the subject, if only slightly, Harry got his voice under control.

"So my training will be combat training and mediation?"

Remus nodded and stood up, gesturing Harry to stand as well. "Self-defence and mediation, yes." He gave the last Potter a stern look. "What I teach you here is to be used against vampires or in life-death situations only, understand? At least, till you have learned to control your strength."

Harry nodded nervously. The look he was being given left no room for argument. Still… "Professor, what can happen if I don't control the strength used."

Lupin sighed and conjured a transparent human figure with his wand. The next moment, the doll was flying through the air and crashed against the dojo's far wall, all from one kick from Remus.

"Take a look Harry, and you will understand how important it is to control your anger and strength."

Harry glanced at Lupin before walking over to the transparent doll. Harry felt his mouth drop and his throat go dry. The doll's sternum was pretty much obliterated and the thoracic part of its spine had several cracks.

'Oh my God. Had this doll been a real man… he would be…'

"Not a pretty sight, is it? A vampire can do something like that as well… if they are strong enough."

Harry startled. He hadn't heard Remus come up behind him and he briefly pondered if that was another perk of being a werewolf, being able to move so silently, and how much easier it would be to sneak around Hogwarts after curfew. But another look at the doll and Remus' face told him that now was not the time to joke around.

"How strong… how strong are you?"

Lupin gave him a brief glance before banishing the dummy. "If using my full strength… I could probably go up against Hagrid in a boxing match. I have never tried though, and I have no plans to try it any time soon." He clasped his hands together and a smile spread over his face, even if it was somewhat forced. "Now, knowing you, you probably got too much energy in your body and too many thoughts to sit still, so shall we start with a few kata and basic defence moves?"

Harry nodded and so they spent the next few hours practicing karate kata, blocks and throws where one utilized the weight, height and strength of one's opponent against him. By noon, Harry was sweating quite a bit and he readily agreed with Lupin on at least two things: Best defence one can have is not to be near where the blow or kick is going to hit. And secondly: rashness hurts. It had been a few minutes ago when Harry got into a good rhythm of dodging and blocking that he had decided to launch a small counterattack. Well, his shoulder was not too grateful about that decision seeing how Lupin had simply just caught his wrist and a little twist and swipe of his leg, and Harry suddenly had a very rough and painful introduction to the wooden floor in the dojo. Remus was currently massaging the throbbing shoulder while Harry was drinking some water, wincing every time Lupin's fingers knead into his shoulder.

'Yeah,' Harry thought, 'I'm definitely not going to try that again anytime soon.'

"Are you ready to continue or would you like a few more minutes to catch your breath?"

Harry looked over his good shoulder, a slight smile playing on his lips. "I'm ready to go again." He was not about to let Remus think he was a wuss. But another painful throb made him add, "Though, do you think it is possible to get a mattress? I don't think my shoulder would appreciate more of those meetings."

Remus nodded, relieved that he hadn't hurt Harry more than he had. He had not intended to introduce Harry to the floor like that… he had acted purely on reflex there. The moment Harry tried hitting his face, he had a flashback of vampire with a spiked glow trying to hit him the same way. He had moved the same way against said vampire before he broke his neck and windpipe with a well-placed kick. He had been about to make the same finishing move against Harry, but he had luckily managed to remind himself of who he was 'fighting' in the present and not in the past. One thing was clear though: It had been a way too close call and he might need to rethink his approach on his self-defence training. He couldn't and wouldn't risk getting caught in past fights again.

But just as they got on their feet again, the fiery red wolf poked his head in, instantly putting Remus on high alert. "What is it Katon? Intruders?"

Katon shook his head, his gruff voice easily reaching them. "No. A fire call. Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt, calling from his private fireplace."

Lupin nodded and walked closer to the oversized stone wolf. "Kingsley you say?" Katon gave a stiff nod. "We better hear what he has to say. Put him through."

Harry thought it was a strange wording, but his question died on his lips before he could even form a sentence, and he had to remind himself to use the muscles of his mouth to keep it closed. "What the…"

Harry had seen a lot of things in his life. Good, bad, bizarre, scary… you name it. And he had seen wizards talking face-to-face to one another through a fireplace before and talked with Sirius the same way. Still, having a red stone wolf the size of a horse open its jaws revealing a living human head surrounded by fire was just a tad strange and disturbing. The man was black skinned with brown eyes. He was bald and from his left ear glinted a golden earring. He looked around the dojo for a moment, seemly slightly confused. And when he spoke, his voice was deep and slow.

"This isn't the living room of Lupin Hall."

Remus chuckled, drawing the other wizard's attention. "No, this is my family's dojo. The essence of one of my guard wolves is linked to every fireplace in Lupin Hall. As such, he detects every attempt at getting through to Lupin Hall by Floo and he has ability to track the call and travel attempt, and, if he deems them as a threat or don't get other orders from me, block their access." Before either Kingsley or Harry could speak up, Remus continued. "But that is not important considering you called. What is it Kingsley? Did something happen?"

Kingsley shook his head. "Nothing that has to do with Order, no." His eyes flickered to Harry. "It has to with you obtaining guardianship of Harry here."

Harry frowned. He did not like the sound of that. "Excuse Mr Shacklebolt… but what do mean?"

Kingsley laughed. "Like father, like son. James always insisted on calling Mr Shacklebolt, so I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from his son. But as I told James, I would rather you called me Kingsley. Mr Shacklebolt makes me feel old." His face darkened slightly and he turned towards Lupin. "Remus, your case will be tried before the entire Wizengamot on 12 of August."

Remus mentally swore. "Two days after the full moon. What is Fudge's excuse?"

Harry was not quite following. "Excuse? Excuse for what?"

Kingsley briefly turned his towards Harry. "Usually, cases concerning children, whether it is about custody after a divorce to adoption or finding new homes to abused children are handled by the Family Department. But because of the uniqueness of Remus Lupin, a known werewolf, attaining guardianship of Harry Potter, the Minister have expressed his desire to test the case before the Wizengamot, seeing how much of a milestone it would be for a werewolf to get custody. That is the official reason anyway."

Harry frowned. "The official reason?"

Kingsley nodded in the fire. "Yes, the official reason. The true reason is that the Ministry hope to appease the werewolf clans. They can ignore Dumbledore's warnings about Voldemort's return all they want, but they cannot ignore the tensions between vampires and werewolves, much less the massive armament."

Harry felt a flood of indignation flow through him. "They ignore Dumbledore? After everything he said back in June? How can they be so stupid? Do they think Dumbledore that would say Voldemort is back for fun? That I would say something like that?"

Remus and Kingsley exchanged a dark look. Lupin spoke up. "Have you been checking the newspaper through your holiday Harry?"

"Not really," Harry said, having a feeling he wasn't going to like whatever was coming next. "Only the front pages. I mean, if Voldemort did something, it would be on the front pages wouldn't it?"

Lupin sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Not because he was annoyed with Harry, but this entire mess was starting to get to him. "You wouldn't have read anything regarding Voldemort's actions on the front pages Harry, for he has not made any move that would draw the public's attention. But you hit the nail on the head: The Ministry, or at least Fudge, thinks that Dumbledore is saying Voldemort is back to cause a panic and usurp his position as Minister for Magic."

Harry felt his mouth starting to drop. Utterly flabbergasted by the stupidity of it all, he couldn't help but blurt out his opinion. "But that is ridiculous! No one using their common sense would believe Dumbledore is trying to become the Minister of Magic! So how…"

Lupin felt that now would be a good idea to stop Harry. Although his rant was justified, they risked straying too far from topic. "Exactly the point, Harry. Fudge is not in possession of his senses. His mind has been warped and twisted by fear. Fear for having to deal with an impending war between some of the most fearsome forces wizard kind knows, fear for losing his position. He has grown accustomed to the power." Remus sighed and met his young charge's gaze. "It's a fact than when people get a lot of power, they risk becoming arrogant and fearful for losing that power. It's what happened to Fudge."

Kingsley nodded. "As sad as it is, yes." He turned to Harry. "Dumbledore has been the target for a heavy smear campaign. There are on weekly basis people discrediting him, claiming he is becoming old and senile." He hesitated but after Remus gave a tired nod, he continued. "You have been under fire as well Harry."

Harry's eyes widened. "What? Me?"

Lupin nodded again. "I'm afraid it is true. I guess the best way to put things is by saying that Fudge that have been trying his hardest to discredit you. You saw him the night Voldemort returned. It hasn't gotten any better since then… if anything, it has only gotten worse."

Harry was seething on the inside and he started to feel a small urge to smash and maim. But then he remembered Lupin's words from earlier about hatred and anger. If he was starting to feel it now, before he had even transformed for the first time, how bad would it be later? Pushing the thought aside for now, Harry took a few calming breaths.

"Why do Fudge and the Ministry refuse to believe Voldemort is back?"

Remus sighed. "If the Ministry admit Voldemort is back, they will have to think on matters they haven't been forced to think on in fourteen years." He placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Try not dwell on it too much."

Harry gave a somewhat anxious nod. How Remus could be so calm about the public not knowing Voldemort was back, he did not know. Then again, it could be an act on Remus' part. "Okay, I will try."

Lupin smiled and turned to Kingsley. "Anything else Kingsley?"

The Auror gave a curt nod. "Yes. Remus, you have to win. I heard Lucius Malfoy is filling for custody as well. No doubt he is going to use every dirty trick in the book to win."

Harry didn't need to ask about the ramifications that statement bore. Last he saw Lucius Malfoy was at the graveyard the night Voldemort returned. If he got guardianship… well, Harry would get handed over to Voldemort on a silver platter. But much to his shock, the grim look Remus bore after hearing about Lucius Malfoy slowly vanished only to be replaced with a mischievous smile. And apparently, the Auror in the wolf's mouth picked up on the smile for he narrowed his eyes.

"I remember that smile back I was in school with you and your friends. The four of you might be a few years younger than me, but you caused mayhem upon mayhem with your pranks. And while many considered you to be the innocent of the group, most of us Ravenclaws knew better. Whenever you wore that smile, you were planning something. And whatever you were planning was usually big and, more importantly, it worked. What are planning Lupin?"

But Lupin didn't seem to be hearing the Auror. Gaze somewhere past Katon, smile still in place, Lupin spoke up. "Thank you for the heads-up Kingsley. Now Harry, before we continue, I think lunch is in order. What do you, fried eggs and bacon or would prefer scrambled eggs and sausages?"

Before Harry could answer, baffled as he was by Remus' behaviour, Kingsley spoke up from the fireplace. "Wait, what? Lupin, what are you planning? Out with it! Remus, wait!"

Katon closed his mouth, ending the connection. But Harry was sure he managed to hear Kingsley muttering something about telling Sirius and Dumbledore about Lupin scheming.

"Finally. My throat was starting to get a get a bit dry. If that was all Remus?"

Lupin simply nodded and the fiery red wolf left. Feeling curious despite the seriousness of the topic, Harry to his former professor, accidently slipping back into the old habit. "Professor, how can you be so calm about the risk of Malfoy gaining custody of me? I mean…"

"Because I know he won't win."

Harry gave him a very doubtful look, starting to feel Remus was pulling his leg. "How can you be so sure?"

Lupin laughed. "Because I do." He glanced at Harry as they walked towards the main house. The teenager still looked doubtful. "Trust me on this Harry. I already have most figured out."

Harry frowned at him. "What does this plan entail?"

Remus smiled innocently. "Sorry cub, can't tell you."

That did not sit very well with Harry. Okay, he thought, new tactic. "Aw, come on. Please?"

The elder werewolf laughed. "Nope."

Harry then did something very childlike. He pouted. "No fair. Why won't you tell me?"

Remus gave him a sideways glance, a tinge of seriousness entering his voice and eyes. "Because sometimes, the lesser you know about something, the better." Then the mischievous smile returned. "Let's just say that the Death Eater and Ministry aren't the only ones that know how to play dirty."

Harry gave him another look, but didn't say anything. Despite his nervousness about the risk of the Malfoy obtaining guardianship of him, he felt somewhat reassured by Remus' smile. And despite his anxiousness, he was looking forward to see the plan of one of the legendary Marauders, master pranksters of Hogwarts.

00000

The rest of the day had been uneventful. After a quick lunch composed of fried eggs and bacon with bread, they had proceeded with meditation; something Harry had extremely hard with. It was very difficult to sit still with your eyes closed and simply focus on one's own heartbeat and breathing when all sorts of thoughts were swirling in one's head, or with a thunderstorm raging outside. The storm had started around four o'clock and had only lessened around an hour ago.

Harry sighed as he was lounging on the couch in the living room, looking down on the parchment in front of him, a book resting against the armrest. Harry shifted and glanced at his watch:

"Two a.m. Remus, where are you?"

Harry was worried. After Remus called it a day around four p.m. they had spent the rest of the afternoon talking and playing chess, in which Harry lost horrible. Then, after dinner at seven, Remus had found this book and a parchment which turned out to be a test had given the seventh years when he was teaching. Harry had, to say the least, been very dismayed about that part. Reading and taking a test was not something that stood high on his to do list after a long day of training. But there was no way getting out of it. It turned out that the test was about vampires and their coven. And the final question sounded:

"Name the ten vampire Elders of the Great Ten Covens and their titles. Start with the two most powerful."

It sounded easy enough, but it was far from it. For some reason, the book was very secretive about the vampire Elders. It didn't help Harry that he dead tired and worried for Remus. Around ten Remus had gotten a phone call, and whoever had called, it had been very serious for Remus' face had drained of all colour and he left the house in a hurry, barely bothering to put on a cloak. At first, Harry assumed it had to with this Order Remus had mentioned earlier, but when the elder werewolf summoned his katana and ordered, yes ordered, Harry to stay indoors no matter what. Harry had promised that he would. Glancing down at his watch he groaned, realizing that a quarter had passed with him simply staring into nothing. Rubbing his eyes, Harry scanned the next couple of pages, hoping to find the names he was looking for. He knew that Remus probably would have a fit when he realized he had stayed up till 2.15, but he realized he wasn't going to get any sleep before Remus was home. Besides, he never knew what Remus might need when he returned. Adjusting his elbows slightly, Harry started reading again.

Fifteen minutes later, the teenager put away his quill and looked down at what he had written. He had finally found the last name and written down.

"Name with the ten vampire Elder of the Great Ten Covens, and their titles. Start with the two most powerful.

Lucinda Lysandiran, Lady of Stars.

Darkor Mordiran, Lord of Shadows.

Markus Mercidan, Master of Memory and Mind.

Setus Seridan, Master of Swords.

Helen Hakudan, Countess of Hellfire.

Dimia Damidan, Countess of Sound.

Brega Brogadan, Master of Brimstone.

Diana Dugeridan, Countess of Downpour.

Sospian Sargidan, Master of Sleep.

Niomi Nasfaridan, Countess of Nightmares.

Each title refers to the vampire Elders' power."

Harry sat up and yawned. But just as he was about to look for something else to keep him awake, he heard the door open and close, and seconds later, a dripping wet Remus entered the living room, katana in its sheath, dangling from Lupin's tired grip. Harry was instantly on his feet.

"Professor! What… happened?"

Whatever tirade of question died away when Remus plopped into the armchair opposite the couch, the katana hitting the floor with a clang its blood-coated blade becoming visible. Harry tore his eyes away from the sword that had obviously bitten someone tonight and took in his soon to be guardian's appearance.

His cloak had tears in it and his face was matted dirt and blood. Blood that Harry desperately hoped wasn't Remus'. "Professor, are you okay?"

Remus didn't say anything for a few minutes and Harry though he had fallen asleep. But then he opened his eyes and managed a weak smile. "You should be in bed Harry. But I'm fine, thank you." He moved a bit in his chair and winced. "Do you think you could fetch me a glass of water and some bandages?"

Harry gave a short nod and hurried to get what Remus asked for. When he re-entered the living room, Remus was having some difficulties with getting his cloak off. And Harry didn't have to wonder about the reason, for Remus was bleeding from his left shoulder… from a…

"My God, is that a bullet hole?"

Remus grunted. "I'm afraid so Harry. One of them was smart enough to keep his distance and get a shot on me." He looked to the worried teenager and managed another weak smile. "Don't worry cub, it is only a flesh wound. It will be healed by tomorrow." He gave a dry laugh that ended with a cough. "That is another perk of being a werewolf: We heal extremely fast."

Harry was not amused. Especially when he noticed the long gash running down Lupin's right leg, and he couldn't help but let a bit of sarcasm enter his voice. "And what about that? Is that just a flesh wound too?"

Remus looked down on the wound and his face darkened as he took a look on it. "No, it's not." He started wrapping it up. "It was a poisoned sword." He looked up in time to see the look of horror on Harry's face and was quick to add what he hoped was reassuring words. "Don't worry. The poison was designed to keep the wound open."

It was not necessary to add anything more. Harry was fully aware that if the blade had struck a major artery, it would be something to worry about. "So, what happened?"

Remus gave him long look before letting out a sigh. "You should be in bed Harry, sleeping. But I have feeling you were up worrying about me and won't be able to sleep before I tell you what happened, am I right?"

Harry nodded with a ghost of a smile on his lips. "Yep, that pretty much sums it up."

Remus groaned internally. He was so tired. Too tired to force Harry to go to bed as he ought to. But he also knew that Harry wouldn't be able to sleep which in turn would affect his concentration the next day. And that, was something they could not afford now. He sighed so much for going to sleep and wake up to find it was just a bad dream. But the more realistic part of him knew that wouldn't case.

"Alright, but just the short version." Harry nodded his understanding and Remus closed his eyes, steeling himself. "The one called me were one of the higher-ups in the Shadow Hunter Clan. He has a cousin in the Oxford Police department. During a routine patrol, the cousin spotted a couple of feet in an alley." He sighed, weariness and sadness ebbing into his voice. "He went to investigate and found seven bodies: Three vampires and four werewolves. Instead of contacting the department, he called the one who called me."

Harry frowned. "How did the officer know the bodies were vampires? A muggle…"

"The cousin was a Muggle-born, Harry. He went to Hogwarts but chose a muggle career, thanks to Hogwarts Grade Translation program."

Harry suddenly felt very foolish. "Sorry. I just thought…"

Remus nodded, gazing at the teenager through half-lidded eyes. "That he would be a Muggle? It's quite alright Harry, and quite understandable that you would come to that conclusion. But you would be surprised how many wizards work among Muggles." He shook his head. "Where was I?"

Harry gave the elder werewolf a concerned glance. "You said something about the higher-up in the werewolf clan calling you."

Remus gave a tired nod. "Right. The higher-up called me to identify the werewolves. Going by their tattoos they were from the Shadow Hunter Clan. And the vampires…" He trailed off and took a deep breath before continuing. "Commanding officers from the Mordiran Coven. And from there, everything only got worse."

Harry held his breath. He did not like the sound of that. But curiosity won over in the end. "What happened?"

Remus closed his eyes again. "More from the Mordiran Coven showed up, among them Darkor's right hand man. You can probably guess how they interpreted things. Four dead of their kin, three dead werewolves with five more werewolves standing around, all of us armed."

Realization dawned on Harry far faster than he thought it would. "You don't mean… they think you did it?"

Remus nodded, still not opening his eyes. "It's exactly what they thought. They have spent the better of the last couple of hours hunting us through the streets and surrounding area of Oxford. I got separated from the other werewolves along the way, but I managed to lose the vampires in a forest south of Oxford. Or at least I had till my cellphone rang. Stupid mistake on my part that I didn't put it on soundless. In either case, ten vampires had followed me and they quickly pinpointed my location. I had no choice but to fight them." He sighed and opened his eyes. "I killed seven of them and they retreated after that, giving me time to cover up my trail. And then, just before I got here, Nethan called again."

Lupin took a deep breath and looked directly into Harry's wide eyes, seeing the rising fright. "Darkor Mordiran has declared open war against all werewolves. The Blood Night War has started. From this night forward, we are at war."

End chapter 5.

14


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: First Time.

Harry was nervous to say the least. It was the Thursday, 10th August, his first full moon only minutes away. The last couple of weeks, ever since the start of the Blood Night War, Remus had intensified his self-defence training and cut down on the studying of vampires and their covens. Remus had put it in a way that could not be interpreted freely: Should you encounter a vampire, don't bother with learning their names and what coven they are from. Just run away.

But one thing about Remus' training did not sit well with Harry. Instead of personal sparring, Remus had conjured up some living practice dummies that the young Potter could practice the moves taught to him by the elder werewolf. When inquired about it, Remus had said he did not want to risk hurting Harry should he get caught up in a flashback again. While Harry understood the other werewolf's reasoning, at least somewhat, he did not like it. That part of his training just seemed less personal to him now as they mostly did their physical training separately. But when reading the muggle newspapers, he understood why it had to be that way. With how things were now, Remus could not afford to be hold back by sparring with Harry.

Small forest fires, ten times the normal number of shooting incidents and even a few explosions, most likely bombs. And according to Remus, this was only the beginning. So far, there hadn't been any big battles, only minor skirmishes. According to Lupin, the vampires and werewolves were testing each other, especially the strength of their borders. Harry gave an involuntary shudder. If this were only the beginning, he didn't like to think about how bad things would be when the fighting intensified.

Harry shivered in the cold of the basement, a worn blanket covering his frame, lithe for a fifteen-year old. Remus had promised him that he had not forgotten, but they would celebrate together with his friends, once the trial was over. Harry had said it didn't matter, but Remus would have none of it. Speaking of Remus, Harry felt a small twinge of jealousy as he looked at his soon to be guardian. The other werewolf was sitting on a mat, eyes closed, wearing nothing but his boxers. According to Remus, he had spelled their boxers so they would reappear on them once they transformed back.

How he could sit there and meditate, Harry did not know, but he was envious. Then again, Lupin had been a werewolf long before Harry was even born. The teenager's gaze drifted over his former teacher's form. Back when Harry and his friends first met him, Harry thought that a minor hex would be enough to take out their fragile looking Professor. But Remus Lupin was anything but fragile. The young Potter could see the muscles ripple with every breath the older werewolf took. His muscles were not that of a body-builder, impractical and just for show. No, these muscles spoke of many years training and fights on the field of battle, be it against Death Eaters or vampires, something that was only punctuated by the scars littering Lupin's body. Some were clearly new and self-inflicted, but others, old as they were, told him that Remus had become acquainted with a sword or some other lethal weapon more than once.

Harry couldn't stop the twist in his gut. Soon, his torso would be littered with scars as well. Moreover, soon Lupin would be in the midst of battle again. Harry would not lie to himself: He was scared that Lupin might not survive his next fight.

"I know it is hard to do Harry, but try calming yourself. If you are stressing, the transformation will only be much worse. Believe me, I know. And besides, it's rude to stare."

Harry's eyes snapped up to meet the gaze of Remus. The last part had been teasing, he knew, but it did nothing to ease his worry. "I know, but I'm… I'm scared Remus. Not for myself, but for you. The scars on your body speak for themselves. You have come close to death more than once, haven't you? I'm worried that…"

"Harry," Lupin cut him off, firm yet gently. "Worrying about something that might or might not happen isn't doing anyone good. I'm scared too, but we must not let our actions be controlled by fear and the unknown." He let out a dry chuckle, gritting his teeth against the pull of the moon. "Don't worry about me Harry. I will be fine. And I will keep you safe and still survive. That is a promise."

Harry bit his lip. That was exactly what he was afraid of. "But that what I'm afraid of! I don't want you to risk your life against Death Eaters for my sake!"

Lupin shook his head. "You don't have a say in this Harry." Sweat formed on his brow and his joints ached. "It's time."

Harry opened his mouth to protest about him not having a say in it, but the moment he moved to speak, pure agony coursed through his body. The worst part of it: His mind refused to black out and let him drift into unconsciousness.

Harry felt his skin ripple and prickle as fur sprouted all over his body. Every bone in his body snapped apart, changed and grew back together, his muscles following soon. Every heartbeat sounded like a thunderclap and the blood in his face was like violent river. His ribcage was expanding and his heart and lungs followed soon, almost giving him a cardiac arrest. His teeth and nails grew into fangs and claws, sharp and ready to maim. His jaw broke and elongated, making his screams and howls of agony even more painful.

To the dark-haired teenagers, the transformation felt like hours. But in reality, it only took three minutes. With a low growl, a night-black werewolf rose to its feet for the first time, all trace of the human mind lost.

11111

Lupin watched through Moony eyes as the son of his friends transformed into a creature of the night for the first time. He wished he could have given him the Wolfsbane Potion Severus had come over with, but he also knew that was impossible. Till Harry's wolf was strong enough, the potion was deadly. The earliest a newly turned werewolf had survived the potion was after three months. Also, Remus knew that he needed to keep his mind to assess what category or rank Harry was and could be. Not to mention, only with his human mind he could hope to control the number of injuries Harry might inflict upon himself. Though, if he had anything to say about it, that number would be zero.

The older werewolf forced himself to ignore the screams and howls of pure pain, knowing that he couldn't do anything to ease the transformation. And the worst part: It never got any easier to transform. The Wolfsbane Potion might allow werewolves to keep their mind and even dulled the pain of the transformations a bit, but it also did that you remembered every pain in detail once you transformed back. Not to forget, it was highly addictive. After having had access to it for one year, Remus had had severe withdrawal symptoms in the form of short temper and headaches days before and after the transformation. Lastly, the Wolfsbane Potion weakened the inner wolf in the long run which was most unfortunate with a war coming up. And the weakening might end in killing you. In short, it was about finding a balance of taking and not taking the potion while strengthening and still being able to control one's inner wolf.

Lupin rose as the transformed Harry Potter growled, taking in the form of the other werewolf. 1,85 tall. Slim, not heavy packed with muscles. Not a power hitter, but rather build for speed and surprise attacks. Claws a bit short, but teeth are as they should be. A big Gamma plus or a small Beta minus. All in all, an average werewolf.'

Remus, when transformed to Moony and standing on his hind legs, stood 2,20 tall, packed with muscles suited for both fast movement and straight-up fighting. The Moony Harry and his friends were nothing but a mere shadow of his former self from when he was the height of his power. Lupin was a bit disturbed how fast Moony had regained so much of his former strength. He shut Moony away in a cage after Lily and James died, yet now he was well on his way to full power. Lupin gave an involuntary shudder. He remembered all too well how hard Moony had been to control the last time around and what happened on the night he almost lost control.

Remus shook his head. He needed to focus on the present, not the past. And it wasn't a moment too soon. The smaller werewolf was growling at him, body tense and ready to pounce. Well, considering he was blocking the only exit, the growl was understandable. The younger werewolf snarled and bared his fangs, crouching low. Lupin just looked at him. The younger wolf was seriously not considering attacking him, was he? Moony was much larger than him, not to mention far more versed in battle. But someone forgot to explain those simple things to the smaller black-haired werewolf, for it charged.

Lupin was taken aback by the younger werewolf's bold move, but the smaller form ramming into convinced him that someone needed to teach the younger wolf about pack rules and hierarchy. The younger wolf was trying to wrestle him to the ground, but Moony's larger frame and weight was to Lupin's advantage. A shake of his shoulders was enough to make the other werewolf loosen its hold and when he pushed himself up in his full height, the black wolf lost its hold completely and tumbled backwards a few steps.

Lupin stared at the younger werewolf, only now noticing the tinge of green in its amber eyes and let out a low growl. 'That was a warning Harry. Do not try again.' But the younger one let out a snarl and charged again. 'Darn it.'

Being a bit rougher this time around, Lupin met the smaller werewolf midway, ramming his shoulder into the smaller frame, sending the black werewolf skidding across the floor. Lupin growled again, this time more loudly and more insistent than before. But the black-haired werewolf didn't seem to be listening to his elder's warning, for he attacked again.

If Remus could sigh in his wolf form, he would. Like in human form, werewolf-Harry was a bit too stubborn for his own good. But this contest of wills was not one Lupin was going to back down from. But when the younger werewolf took a swipe at him, Remus decided he had fooled around long enough. Holding back, Lupin swung at the young werewolf's head, but the black one dodged.

'Not bad Harry. You are quick. However…' The swipe Lupin took with his right paw connected with the younger werewolf's head, sending the transformed Harry to the ground. 'You are not fast or strong enough to fight me.'

And to underline his that last thought and convey his message to the younger werewolf, he bit down on the smaller werewolf's throat and kept biting till the black werewolf whimpered his surrender.

Satisfied, Lupin released his hold and sat back, patiently waiting for the smaller werewolf to get back on his stomach. Once he did, Lupin let out a small growl and the smaller werewolf did not hesitate to whimper and lower his head in submission. Inwardly smiling, happy that he had managed to teach the younger werewolf some pack rules, Lupin gently nudged the other wolf, signalling that it was okay to stand up. The rest of the night was spent with play-fighting, Lupin only having to get a bit rough to stop Harry from hurting himself a few times.

00000

When Harry woke, the first thing he knew was that his entire body was clammy with sweat and the pain coursing through him. After another minute or two, he realized he was lying in a soft bed with a damp cloth across his forehead. Then a soft sound filled his ears, and he instantly thought of woodlands, the slow flow of a spring, birds chirping, and he felt his heartbeat slowing down considerably. Moaning, he turned his head towards the sound.

"How do you feel Harry?"

Harry felt his glasses being gently pushed onto his face, and the concerned form of Remus Lupin came into sharper focus. The older man was wearing a white shirt and couple of sweatpants, a panpipe in his hand.

"I'm thirsty and it feels like every muscle and bone in my body is burning."

Remus nodded as if he expected it and handed the teenager a glass of water. Or at least, that is what he tried to do. For the moment Harry raised his arm to take the glass, he let out a loud groan of pain. His shoulder was throbbing painfully. Before he could say anything, Remus sat down on the edge of his bed, holding the glass to his lips. Hating that he couldn't even lift his arms, Harry reluctantly drank the water, instantly soothing his throat.

"Better?"

Harry nodded slightly, doing his best to ignore his throbbing shoulders and neck. "Yeah, thanks Pro… Remus." He shifted slightly, trying to get a bit more comfortable. "So, how bad was I?" Upon seeing Lupin's tired look, Harry filled with dread. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Remus let out a small chuckle. Trust Harry to worry about others before himself. "No, you didn't hurt me. In fact, I was worried I hurt you." A look of confusion crossed the teenager's face and Lupin elaborated. "You were trying to get out and attacked me. You were also testing how far you could push me. Well, I couldn't let you leave and I had to, in lack of better words, put you in your place. You tried harming yourself a few times, but I stopped you from doing that. Most of the night was spent play-fighting."

Harry gave a weak smile. "I see." He licked his lips. "I guess I should say thank you for stopping me." Lupin gave a sad smile and nod, clearly not liking that he had to do so in the first place. Harry's smile vanished to be replaced with a small furrowing of his forehead. "So… how do I look when I transform?"

Lupin closed his eyes, steeling himself to answer that question. He knew the question was inevitable, but that didn't mean he would ever be prepared to answering a question that shouldn't be necessary to ask to begin with. Slowly opening his eyes and meeting boy's anxious gaze, Remus spoke in a soft voice.

"When you transform, you stand at about 1,85 metres tall and your eyes have a tinge of green in them. You got black fur and are rather slim and not too heavy stacked with muscles. Your wolf body is… how to put this… not built for fighting head-on. Rather, it is built for speed and surprise attacks."

Harry frowned, not really wanting to hear the answer, but curious despite himself. "So… what rank does that make me?"

Remus let out a tired sigh. "A big Gamma plus or a small Beta minus. All in all, an average werewolf."

Harry looked at him for a few seconds, letting the words sink in. Then he groaned. "Oh this is just great. Ever since learning I was a wizard and about Voldemort, all I have ever wanted was to be normal, your average kid and teenager. Then I get bit by a werewolf and it turns out that I'm nothing special as a werewolf."

Remus didn't know what to say. This was something Harry had to deal with himself. And he knew his next comment was going to be a sappy one, but he couldn't help himself. "Werewolf or not, you will always be special to a lot of people. Your friends, the Weasleys, your teachers, Sirius and myself." He brushed away the fringe of Harry's hair. "Try to get some rest and sleep. We got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Harry nodded tiredly and it wasn't long before his eyes closed and his breathing evened out, a contented smile on his face. Remus smiled fondly before leaving the room.

00000

It was late night the day before the day of the trial and Remus was restless. Never mind his still aching bones and joints, but the nervousness running amok in his body was preventing sleep from coming to him. He was nervous for when his cellphone would ring or the fireplace flare, calling him to battle. It was a miracle that he had hadn't been contacted already. More importantly, he couldn't help but feel anxious for the trial the next day.

He had made his preparations and he was confident he would win, but doubt nagged him. He had considered consulting Albus, but had decided against it. The less Dumbledore knew of this plan, the better. That way, if he was found out, the Headmaster wouldn't get in trouble as well. Lupin knew he was taking a gamble with this plan of his, but he doubted the Wizengamot would see through him. Especially now that they had excluded Dumbledore. Closing his eyes, Remus' mind wandered.

-Flashbacks start, Platform 9¾, September 1st 1973.-

"But I wanna go now! I can't wait another year!"

Thirteen-year-old Remus chuckled as he ruffled the dark brown hair of his younger brother. "Romulus, it will only be a year."

The ten-year-old boy with dark brown hair and light brown eyes pouted. "But Remus! I don't want to wait another year. I want to play pranks like you and your friends."

Their mother, Charlotte Lupin, a woman in her mid-thirties with long black hair and brown eyes gave her younger son a semi-stern look, but her voice held a fair bit of amusement. "Pranks? Not someone you are planning on pulling at home, I assume?" She gave her oldest a look that at least made him look somewhat sheepish. "What pranks is he talking about Remus? I seem recall a certain letter from your Head of House about her office becoming a kitten playground."

John Lupin was a man in his late thirties with light brown hair and grey eyes. He was currently trying to contain his laughter and failing miserably. "How you boys managed to get away with only two weeks of detention for that stunt, I will never know." He stopped laughing at the disapproving stare his wife was giving him and put on a stern, if only for show. "Don't pull such a trick again though."

Remus chuckled, knowing that if they had been alone, he would have ended the sentence with something along the lines of 'don't get caught if you decide to try it again.' There was reason why Lupin's cohorts liked Mr Lupin. Admittedly, John Lupin could be stern when the situation called for it, but at times he was more of a kid than his sons.

"I won't, I promise." Turning his attention to his kid-brother, who was still pouting, Remus gave a small smile. "So Rom, have you made up your mind about which House you want to be in?"

Romulus' face lit up in a smile. "Yep. I want to be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

Remus raised his eyebrows at that one. Ravenclaw was no surprise, seeing how his younger brother most of the time could be found either reading a book that should be too advanced for him or beating their father in chess. But Slytherin? Needless to say, Remus curiosity had been prodded, though he was not going to share this part of their conversation with his friends.

"Why Slytherin? What is your dream?"

A serious look crossed the face of the ten-years-old. "I don't have a dream. I have an ambition, and I'm going to realize it."

Remus smiled. "Sounds great Rom. Care to tell me what it is?"

Romulus nodded, and leaned in close so that the other students boarding the train couldn't hear him whisper in Remus' ear as his brother leaned down. "I'm going to make a cure for your lycanthropy." A slight smirk formed on the smaller boy's face. "After all, you are absolutely rubbish at potions where as it is my forte. And I'm not one that charges heedlessly into dangerous situations, so I'm not cut out to be a Gryffindork."

Remus could only gape at his younger brother. But once he got over the shock, he pulled him into a hug, being careful not to break any ribs with his supernatural strength. "Thank you Rom."

He gave his parents a quick hug as well. "Goodbye. I will see you in the summer."

His parents nodded and said their goodbyes before Remus jumped onto the train.

-Platform 9¾, summer 1974.-

"Remus? Moony, what is wrong?"

Remus glanced at his right, meeting the worried gaze of James Potter. The worry on the usual carefree boy's face mirrored his own.

"They are not here James."

Remus was sure of it. From the moment he had stepped onto the platform, the young werewolf was certain of one thing: His family were not here. He couldn't hear or smell them. Of course he did not expect them to be there the moment the train arrived and fifteen minutes after were acceptable. But Remus knew one thing: Romulus would never allow their parents to be twenty minutes late for picking up his big brother.

James nodded, not really questioning his friend. He had seen far too many times how Remus had been right when using his nose. "Do want Dad to take you?"

Remus shook his head. "No, I will just take the Knight Bus. It's probably nothing."

He didn't want to alert a whole lot of people if there was nothing wrong. James nodded reluctantly, but still insisted on giving him some money for the ride. Under normal circumstances, Remus would have refused, but something told Remus there wasn't time to argue. With that, he was on his way.

00000

Remus knew something was wrong the moment he stepped out of the Knight Bus. The mere fact that the wolves didn't wait for them at the end of wards were enough to put him on high alert. Trunk forgotten, he sprinted down the road leading to Lupin Hall, moving faster than any normal human could hope to match. From the end of the wards and to he reached the yard of Lupin Hall, no wolves intercepted him. And when he reached Lupin Hall, he instantly knew why.

The stables and courtyard bore signs of battle, with smoke rising and deep craters in the ground. Clearly the element guards had put up one hell of a fight. Now, however, there was no sign of them. But what really struck terror into his heart was the Dark Mark hovering over the main house. Over the last couple of years, the attacks of the organization that called themselves the Knights of Walpurgis, or as they had just recently been named, Death Eaters, had become more frequent and vicious, and the mark hanging over his home had become just as infamous.

Panic rising, Remus tore into the house, not even bothering himself with pulling out his wand.

"Romulus! Mum! Dad!"

The moment he set into the entrance hall, one smell blocked everything else: The smell of blood. His family's blood, coming from living. Tearing the door on his right open, he darted into the living room, but when he saw the sight before him, he instantly wished he hadn't.

"Mum! Dad!"

Both of his parents lay in a pool of blood and Remus realized to his horror it was their own. Without regard to his surroundings, he ran over and knelt beside them. "Mum… Dad?"

Much to his shock, they both turned their eyes to him. His mother spoke first. "Remy… sweetheart… your brother… save him."

John Lupin spoke next, his voice every bit as hoarse as wife's. "Remus… please forgive me for… my past mistake that… hit you instead of me. You… mustn't forget… the difference between justice… and... revenge. You are growing into… a fine man… Remus… no matter what everyone else might say. I have never… been prouder… to call you… my son."

Remus felt his eyes moisten. "Don't talk. Save your strength… I will get help… you are going to make it. I will find Romulus and we will all be together again."

Both of his parents smiled a tired smile and his father spoke for both of them. "Too late for that... son. You know it… we know it."

Tears were rolling down Remus' cheeks when his parents spoke as one. "We… love… you."

They said no more and their eyes glazed over, looking without seeing. Remus just stared, but then he let out the closest thing to a howl he could in his human form, keening his anguish to the world, tears mixing with the blood beneath him. The human part of him was being consumed by grief, but the wolf part of him was enraged. And slowly, the wolf's fury mingled with his own sorrow and anger and the iron control he had over his emotions broke into thousands of pieces, the rage of the wolf suddenly freely mixing with the grief and anger of the boy.

Every window in Lupin Hall shattered showering the inside with glass, and flames roared to life in the fireplace in the living room, going from orange-red to bright white in matter of seconds. But through his grief and anger, and through the scent of his parents' blood, a foreign smell reached his sensitive nose: Hostility. As the scent fought its way through his clogged mind, his sobs subsided and the heat of the fire lessened till both sobs and flames died out, the fog lifting from his mind. A few tears rolled down his cheeks as he closed the eyes of his parents. Voice shaking slightly, but still filled with ice cold anger and venom, Remus glared over his shoulder.

"Show yourself you coward. Drop your Disillusionment Charm and face me like a man. Or are you too afraid to face a fourteen-year-old boy in a duel now that you don't have anyone to back you up?"

It was a foolish move on Remus' part, he knew, as the Death Eater had much more experience than he had, but at the moment, he didn't care. Both his own heart and the wolf were crying out for vengeance.

The Death Eater dropped the charm and strode towards him, wand raised, his voice blazing with fury. "You insolent little brat! I'm going to kill you, but first I'm going to teach you to respect your betters."

Remus stood and faced the intruder, drawing his wand. "I do," he snarled, "but it most certainly isn't you. And what you can teach me is not worth writing down."

"Why you little… Cru..!"

"Stupefy!"

The Death Eater was forced to block the incoming stunner, stopping him from performing the Unforgivable. Glowering at Remus, he snarled. "Not bad kid. Allow me to give you a lesson in duelling. Stupefy! Impedimenta! Crucio! Avada Kedavra!"

Remus deflected the two first, sidestepped the third, and threw a chair between him and the last before launching a volley of hexes at his opponent, though a Stunner and Disarming Charm also snuck in. The Death Eater, clearly becoming enraged by being forced to defend himself against the onslaught of the fourteen-year-old decided to take things up a notch and soon the living room of Lupin Hall was filled with flashes of light and bangs.

Sweat formed on Remus' brow. Thanks to the problems the Death Eater were causing, duelling lessons had been moved to third year, including some combat spells such as Stupefy, Protego and the likes. Of course, he doubted any Third Year could keep with a duel against a Death Eater. The dark wizard were more versed in magic than Remus, even with his home studying, but thanks to his lycanthropy, Remus' was able to keep up. That was another benefit of being a werewolf: Even in human form, one had a certain resistance to spells and curses. And one's own spells had more power behind them. Add that to his enhanced reflexes, speed, senses, strength and stamina, and one get a formidable opponent. But everything comes with a prize. His abilities might be enhanced, but the stress the transformations put on a werewolf's body shortened one's lifespan considerably. Remus would be surprised if he lived past forty.

But even with his inhuman abilities, Remus was starting having trouble keeping up. He had had quite a few spells getting through his defences and it was only thanks to his resistance and reflexes that he hadn't gotten immobilized or killed yet. Though, from the looks of it, the Death Eater hadn't seen he had hit Remus. The Dark wizards' curses were thrown rapidly but without any true aim. Still, Remus needed a break, and he knew how to get it.

Sirius had given him some powder that would create a thick black fog when thrown. According to Sirius, it was from Peru, but it was still under development and in the test-phase. Not that it mattered to Remus. The Marauders had used it a few times to evade or delay the teachers, and right now he needed to catch his breath and think come up with a strategy. And if necessary, he could fight in darkness.

Hand slipping into his pocket, Remus took out the small pouch and threw it into the middle of the room. Instantly, the living room was veiled in black mist. The Death Eater swore and Remus dove behind the pool table, panting silently, trying to think up his next move. Unfortunately, nothing useful came to mind.

He could not perform non-verbal magic like he a few of the older students could. And most of his spells would come out as a jet of light. In short, his element of surprise would be good for barely one shot, and his position would be given away.

"So you wanna play hide-and-seek, do you? Alright then, I will accommodate you. Homenum Revelio!" Remus felt something swooping over him, but before he could move, he was pushed against the wall by the pool table and once the pool table moved out of the way, he was hit by a curse. "Crucio!"

The agony exploding in his body was comparable to when he transformed, but not quite. Still, he screamed out in pain. The next thing he knew was that he was slammed into the wall by an arm. Opening his eyes, he came face-to-face with the Death Eater, the dark wizard's wand pointed at him while his own lay on the ground. He didn't know when he had dropped his wand, and he didn't think too much on it. He could see the hatred in the eyes through the holes in the mask and he could smell just a hint of alcohol in the man's breath.

"It was fun playing with you kid, but now… you are going to die. But I'm not in the mood to listen to your begging. Your parents were bad enough. Avada…!"

Remus reacted instinctively, the insult to his parents reigniting his spirit to fight. The moment the Death Eater raised his wand, apparently trying to get him to beg, Remus lunged forward. With his left hand he blocked the descending wand arm of the Death Eater and rammed the heel of his right palm right into the masked face.

His enhanced strength shattered the mask and there was a sickening crack from the Death Eater's nose. Something hot and sticky hit Remus' face and he saw the light leaving the man's eyes before he even hit the ground.

Remus stared, not believing his eyes. "No… no… no."

Something trickled over his lips and Remus almost choked on the coppery taste and with a start he realized it was blood. The blood of the man he just killed. Remus felt like he was going to be sick. He had only meant to knock the man backwards, not killing him by hitting a splinter of his nose up his brain. A sob crept up his throat. Falling to his knees, he picked up the Death Eater's wand, fully knowing that if he looked at the face of the other wizard he wouldn't be able to control his stomach.

Glancing at the wand in hand, his emotions run amok. He had no doubt the wand had tortured and most likely killed people. It had torn families apart and now… now Remus had done the exact same thing. He had done something that could not be undone or repaired. He had just killed someone's father, husband, son, cousin. He had lost his own family, but that did not give him the right to destroy another one.

Was he a monster? He knew that some werewolves, like Fenrir Greyback, enjoyed mauling and killing, but he was not like that… or at least, he hoped he never would be like that. He could not lie to himself. The moment he tasted the blood of his foe, a surge of ecstasy had clouded his mind, if only for the fraction of a second.

And the worst part: It didn't only come from his inner wolf. Some of it was from his human side, rejoicing that he punished one of his parents' murderers. It was the sweet sensation one could only feel when getting vengeance.

It all happened so fast. Remus felt it more than he heard it. A tear slid down his face and dripped down from his chin. But as it started its descend towards the floor, it changed course in mid-air and Remus felt a low pressure hitting his left side. He turned but in the next moment, his feet were dangling in the air, a hand clutching his throat. Clawing at the fingers and hand holding him, it soon became clear to him that this new foe was not going to let go. Looking down the arm, Remus met the blood red eyes of his attacker.

His new attacked had long dark hair and pale skin. He wore black leather armour and the lower part of his face was obscured by a black cloth mask. He had almost no scent or heartbeat and thus Remus knew what he was dealing with before his attacked even spoke up in a voice so cold it seemed to lower the temperature in the room.

"Impressive kid. I was initially wondering how a mere boy could keep up with a Death Eater. But a suspicion started forming as the duel progressed and when I saw you withstand a Stunner, I knew the truth. I'm surprised he didn't realized what he was dealing with. Then again, the arrogance of wizards truly is remarkable. Sometimes they don't see the truth even if it is staring them right in the face. I, however, am not so blind. You are a werewolf."

Remus knew he was dealing with a vampire. He also knew he was not likely to survive a fight after the duel against the Death Eater. But he was not going to die without a fight. He slowly pointed the wand at the vampire's face, but the other dark creature just laughed and tightened his grip.

"Do you honestly think you can do anything to me with that wand boy? You can barely breathe, let alone utter a curse. And even if you could, what spell would you use? You don't have anything in your arsenal that can even harm me. So what are you going to do with it?"

The young werewolf knew his foe was right. He didn't have enough oxygen to talk and he knew no spells that would work against the vampire. However, using a spell was never his attention. He might not be able to reach the vampire with his fist, but with the wand, it was a different case. Too late, the vampire realized Remus' plan.

"Argh, my eye!"

Remus had jabbed the vampire in the eye, causing the creature of night to instantly drop him. But before Remus could get too much air through his abused windpipe, he was sent flying through the air and into a wall.

Groaning, and thankful for his sturdy bones, Remus slowly got onto his feet, using the wall for support, keeping an eye on the vampire that was glaring bloody murder at him as he held a hand to the offended eye.

"You little brat! You are going to pay for that!"

Remus glared right back at him, mustering his strength, and pulling as much oxygen into his lungs as he could. First he was almost strangled and then the wind was smashed out of him.

"Why did you come here? My family never did anything to you!"

The vampire slowly lowered his hand and answered in a murderous voice. "You don't need to know. I don't know the details, but Voldemort is very interested in creating an army of werewolves that obeys his very whim. As for why my master ordered us here… only he knows that. He has been talking about splitting and merging souls and energies… a way to end the war that has raged long before you were even born. Unfortunately, your parents wouldn't hand over their research so far. Now I understand why: They based their studies and research on their firstborn. Not that it will do you any good."

Remus barely registered the words before the vampire attacked. And Remus might have anticipated an attack, but he only narrowly ducked the fist coming for his face. He did however not dodge the swipe at his legs and his back was painfully introduced to the floor.

Remus groaned and gritted his teeth against the pain. Luckily, he did not close his eyes, or he would have taken the axe-kick aimed for his chest. Acting purely on reflex, he caught the descending foot and returned the favour by aiming a kick for the shin, causing the vampire to fall flat on his face with a look of surprise in his eyes. And just as the vampire was about to get on his feet, Remus delivered a chop to the back of the vampire's head.

Rolling away, Remus got a short breather. But it was much shorter than he hoped. For the vampire almost instantly got on his feet again, his mask slightly darker around the nose. However, unlike the Death Eater, the vampire did not waste time with words. And soon, Remus was blocking and dodging kicks and punches, his kung fu and karate training paying off. But he was not as strong as his opponent, nor as experienced. And the vampire was fully rested. As such, it wasn't long before one of the vampire's kicks connected with his head, sending Remus sailing through the air before landing on the overturned billiard table, the force of the impact enough for it to be smashed to pieces.

Head spinning and vision blacking out from the pain from his head and left shoulder, Remus grasped at thin air, hoping to find anything he could use for getting back on his feet. His right hand found something round and smooth, but it didn't feel like a billiard cue; it was too heavy for that. Feeling the shift in the air as the vampire attacked again, Remus figured it didn't matter. If he could use it to defend himself as much as he could with a ruined shoulder, he would use it.

Forcing himself into a crouch, and depending solely on his hearing and the shifts he felt against his skin, Remus lunged blindly at his attacker, thrusting his right arm forward.

Remus felt the object in his hand slowing its movement forward before suddenly lurching forward and then stop completely. Then there was a gurgle and several gasps and pants. Opening his eyes, Remus felt his stomach twist.

The vampire was staring at him with a surprised look in his eyes. But what made his gut churn was the sight of a Japanese katana impaling the vampire, right below the ribcage and sticking out of his back, tip dripping with blood.

The vampire was staring at him, shock and disbelief in his red eyes. "You… a boy. To think that I … would meet my end… by the hand of a mere… boy."

Remus grounded his teeth, anger coursing through his blood anew, and pushed the vampire backwards with the sword. "Yeah. Death comes when you least expect it, doesn't it? But unlike my family, you stood a chance at winning. And unlike my family, you will not be missed."

The vampire chuckled, coughed a few times and then chuckled again. "Perhaps you are right. But there will be others coming for you, and you will join me in death soon enough."

The vampire didn't say any more and as his eyes closed with a last mocking look he fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Remus panted, staring down at his slain foe. He hadn't expected to survive that fight. Then again, he hadn't expected this was how his day would turn out. Then, without warning, he puked.

The adrenaline leaving his body, grief and exhaustion finally overwhelmed him and he collapsed next to the vampire, barely aware of the fact that during the past fifteen minutes, four deaths had occurred right in front of his eyes: Two of them by the hands of Death Eaters and vampires; and two by his.

-End of flashbacks-

Remus opened his eyes, body bathed in cold sweat. Dumbledore had come by later, apparently being tipped by James who had made a call without his parents knowing. Once Remus got around again and he could think somewhat clearly, he and Dumbledore had come up with a story in order to deflect the attention Remus was sure to get.

Their story was simple: All the damages done inside had been caused by the fight between Death Eaters and the Lupins. Remus had come home and been hit by a curse while trying to help his parents, thus his broken shoulder. Dumbledore had arrived at the scene, having been invited by John and Charlotte Lupin, just in time to save Remus from getting killed by the Death Eater who had remained while John Lupin and his wife had killed the vampire with their dying breath. The Death Eater had been killed by a rebounding curse that blasted his mask to pieces and caused a fragment of bone to go into his brain.

They even went as far as to removing Remus' fingerprints from the handle of the katana and implanting a false recollection in Remus' mind should the Aurors find anything they might have overlooked.

They didn't of course; Albus Dumbledore was no rookie when it came to concealing things he wanted to stay hidden. The Ministry and the public bought their story hooked, lined and sinker. John and Charlotte Lupin were given Order of Merlin First Class and the Aurors worked overtime for any trace of the missing Lupin, but they never found him. They did however find the Element Wolves near the northern border of Lupin Hall, trapped by a dome of energy.

Lupin sighed. He remembered asking Dumbledore and Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the one before Barty Crouch, a man whose name Remus didn't remember, why the Ministry didn't come running because of the extensive use of underage magic. It was only then that he learned that his parents had a running will that emancipated him the moment they died.

The will also said that should Remus have turned seventeen before their deaths, he would get custody of Romulus. If not, it would be up to Dumbledore and Remus to find a solution. It had been quite a shock to both Dumbledore and Remus that such a will existed.

Remus sighed and looked up at the ceiling. It was during that summer he started working on creating Bolt and Blaze, immersing himself into books on spells and smithery. Never again was he going to be caught unprepared, and he needed weapons that were easier to conceal within a cloak than the katana. And unfortunately, concealing charms would negate any magic he weaved into the metal of the swords.

His physical training and studies on smithery continued into his fourth year and he grew distant, even to his friends. He didn't partake in many pranks, not even the planning of them, spending endless hours in the library and Room Of Requirement. He was going to find his brother, and may God and Devil have mercy on the culprits, for Remus would not.

Lupin closed his eyes. The other Marauders were the only ones who ever figured out what really happened that evening. They tried to hide it, but the scent of fear coming of them was a dead giveaway. And he hated it. He hated their fear more than he hated the pitying looks he got from the rest of the student body, though some of the Slytherins were being their usual charming selves. In response, he took to spending even more time studying and training.

But then something happened that changed everything: He and Lily Evans got into a secret relationship. It didn't last more than three months, but it was enough. Remus was reminded that it was not just his brother who needed him and that there were friends he could count on to help him, and for a short time, he came back to his old self. But then Sirius betrayed his secret and, for a time, immersed himself in studying and training once again, keeping eyes and ears open for news on his brother. And although he forgave Sirius, he never really trusted him again.

When he graduated, Remus joined the Order of the Phoenix alongside his friends, wanting to put an end to Voldemort's reign of terror.

Remus sighed and opened his eyes. If he to be honest with himself: To fight Voldemort wasn't his primary reason for joining the Order of the Phoenix; finding Romulus was. He had hoped that with the information he could get through captured Death Eaters he would get a lead to his brother's whereabouts, seeing how he had never found out which of the covens the vampire belonged, and none of the covens had taken responsibility for the attack.

Sure, fighting Voldemort was important, but since that evening, not a single day had gone by without him thinking about finding his little brother. There had been no signs of Romulus for years, but Remus had to believe he still was alive; he had to, otherwise he would go insane.

But more years went by, and still no news on Romulus whereabouts. Not even the vampires he fought seemed to know anything about his missing little brother. Not that there were time to talk much on the field of battle; it was kill, or be killed. And Remus killed them. And for every vampire life he ended, he felt a twinge of satisfaction and justice. But when he got home, he felt sick.

No matter how many vampires he killed, it wouldn't bring back family. And he realized he had fallen into the trap that his father had warned him about: He had forgotten about the difference between justice and revenge. But he couldn't stop.

Remus closed his eyes again, and bitter sigh escaped his lips. Killing was far easier than he initially thought. It was stopping and living with one self that was the hard part.

And then both wars ended. Lily and James died while Sirius and Peter were thought to be traitor and dead, respectively. Consumed by anger and grief, believing he had lost everything and everyone in his life, Remus left England in January 1982, never intending on returning.

But then Dumbledore had, despite Remus' best efforts at staying hidden, found him the year of Sirius escape, offering him a job at Hogwarts. The offer of a job didn't matter to him. He had been hellbent on never sitting foot on British soil ever again. But that all changed when Albus mentioned that Sirius Black might be after Lily and James only son. And once Dumbledore had shown him a picture of an eleven and twelve-years-old Harry Potter, it hadn't taken much more convincing.

Remus opened his eyes, pain and regret shining in his eyes despite the dark of the room. He had made a fair share of mistakes in his life, one of the worst being leaving the boy sleeping upstairs behind when said boy needed him the most. And because of that mistake, he hadn't been able to protect as he promised James and Lily he would. Just as he hadn't been able to protect his family, he had failed James, Lily and Harry.

He clenched his hands. "Never again. Never again am I going to fail those who need me. I can never correct the mistakes I made in the past, but I can try to make amends. I owe all of you that much. I owe Harry that much."

That thought firmly in mind, Remus made his way upstairs and the moment his head hit the pillows, he was asleep, his dreams being all about his vow and the trial tomorrow that would be his first step in making amends for past mistakes.

End chapter 6

15


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: It's Official.

Harry shifted nervously in the chair. Lucius Malfoy, wearing his usual attire, had just finished his long of arguments as to why he should obtain guardianship of the Boy-Who-Lived. And worst of all, Harry could easily see why the witches and wizards in purple with the silver W, the Wizengamot, would judge in Malfoy's favour.

As the elder Malfoy made sure to emphasize, he could provide a home for Harry. Harry would be well protected within Malfoy Manor with all the wards that were already in place and the additional ones he would cast to ensure Harry's safety. The young Potter had to bite back a remark that he wouldn't want Lucius to waste energy with that when he was going to hand him over to Voldemort anyway.

Moreover, Malfoy would make sure that Harry would catch up with Wizarding history and culture that he without a doubt had missed during his upbringing at the Dursleys. As Lucius put it, a scandalous and dangerous mistake caused by an old man's lack of better judgement.

Harry had been sorely tempted to clobber the elder Malfoy for that remark. That could Remus do as well. But he doubted very much the older werewolf only would teach wizard history. Werewolf and vampire history was sure to come up as well.

The final points Lucius had brought up again and again were how a werewolf would care for child with the new legislations having been passed and Remus' less than fortunate economic status. Remus stood.

"Mr Malfoy brings up some points I will have to address. It is untrue I don't have the funds to support Harry. I do. When James and Lily Potter died, they pulled a fast one on me. They left me with 500 galleons which should be more than enough to buy him his school supplies and clothes and food. Moreover, my father and mother left me quite a lot of Muggle money. Of course it is not nearly enough to match the wealth of the Malfoy family, but once Harry turns seventeen, he will have the Potter's entire vault as his disposal."

Fudge narrowed his eyes. "That is good and all, Mr Lupin. But that does not explain how you intend to protect Mr Potter. Where will you live? What wards do you have in place? Assuming of course that we give you custody of young Mr Potter."

Remus shrugged. "Not that you have much of a choice, Minister. But I will explain. I have moved in in my old family home, Lupin Hall. My sentinels and standard wards will be more than enough to keep Harry safe from the war between vampires and werewolves and… other threats." Here Remus glanced towards Lucius. "Lupin Hall is guarded by five element statues. It will take a great deal of skill to bypass one of, let alone defeat one. Add to that the charms and wards surrounding the house itself, and you got something akin to a small fortress. It will be hard to storm my ancestral home and not get noticed."

Lucius snorted. "That is good and all, Lupin. However, you fail to mention how you will protect Mr Potter against yourself. I doubt I need to remind you that you are a werewolf."

Harry was ready to jump up and bash Lucius' face. However, one look at Lupin told him to sit down and remain calm. Even though the older werewolf's lips had curled in a small silent snarl, as if he too wanted to introduce Malfoy senior to the ground. After taking a calming breath, Lupin spoke.

"I will spend the full moon in the mansion's basement. The door is made of steel and spiked, designed to withstand my wolf's onslaught. Moreover, it has been warded with several charms. Harry will know should my wolf break out. Add to that, every fireplace in the house has been connected to several safe-houses for Harry to flee to should my wolf break out of the basement. He just needs to speak one password and the fireplace will take him to safe house."

Amelia Bones lifted her eyebrows. "And those safe houses would be, Mr Lupin? And how many fireplaces do you have?

Remus turned his gaze slightly. "I'm under no obligation to tell you the location of the safe houses, Madam Bones. But one of them is Hogwarts. As for how many fireplaces there are in Lupin Hall. One in Harry's room, one in mine, one in the two guest rooms, one in my study, one in the dining room and two in the living room. Moreover, I've linked the door in the basement to each of my sentinels' minds and given them order to stop my wolf no matter the cost should he break out." Lupin took a deep breath. "No matter what you all think of me, Harry's safety is my top priority."

Fudge spoke up next. "And how exactly, Mr Lupin, do you intend to keep Mr Potter save from the army of vampires the Ministry's spies report are amassing?"

A dry voice rang out in the courtroom. "Spies? Please, Mr Fudge. Those Hit-Wizards and Aurors the Ministry sent would be lunch if the Coven Elders wanted to keep the war secret."

All of the gathered wizards and witches turned their head to the corner behind Harry and Remus. Remus looked relaxed, but he was about the only one. The Wizengamot was a mix of scared, angry, and confused, on guard. Minister Fudge had turned an interesting shade of red for instance. Professor Dumbledore looked wary, but his eyes still had a trace of a twinkle in them while Lucius Malfoy looked like someone had slapped him. There was something familiar about the voice, but Harry couldn't place it. Cornelius Fudge was the first to get over his shock.

"And who are you, sir? How did you get in here? This is a closed trial. So unless you have any business here, I will have to ask you to leave. If you don't comply, I will have the Aurors escort you out." Then, as on an afterthought he added. "And it is Minister Fudge to you."

The stranger chuckled. "Not to me, Mr Fudge. I do not answer to you. But don't worry; I have a good reason to be here. Allow me to introduce myself." He stepped out of the shadows and gasps could be heard throughout the assembly of wizards and witches. "My name is Nethan Lysandiran, leader of the Black Brigade, and heir to the Lysandiran Coven should Lady Lucinda, Lady of Stars, meet an untimely death. I'm here in defence for Remus John Lupin and will act as witness and co-lawyer to Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Mutters immediately broke out and even with his sharpened hearing Harry only caught snippets of it.

"A vampire in the middle of the Ministry of Magic. How…?"

"A… outrageous! … scandal!"

"Never before…"

"…meaning of this?"

"Quiet! Silence in the court!" Fudge looked around as the last murmuring died down before turning his gaze to the vampire who in the meantime had taken a seat next to Remus, looking quite at home. "How did you get in here, vampire? This is a closed meeting. You will now be escorted to a holding cell where you will be withheld for further questioning. Dawlish, Shacklebolt please escort this gentleman out."

Harry looked at the two Aurors walked towards Nethan and for a moment he was sure he imagined it, but the dark-skinned man seemed to send him a little smile. Why did he seem familiar? In either case, he wasn't jealous of the Aurors just then. Nethan Lysandiran was not someone he would want to tangle with. The vampire just chuckled as he brushed a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

"You might want to call off those Aurors, Mr Fudge. According to Wizarding Law 859, section b from 1785, I have every right to be here as I was called here by one of the parties as a witness and a lawyer." He let out another chuckle as the Minister sat there with a gobsmacked expression. "As for getting in: That was easy. I took the guest entrance." He pointed to a tag on his cloak. "Your security is lacking to say the least. I'm willing to bet you a 100 gold coins that a bunch of children could break in and no one would be the wiser."

Fudge spluttered indignantly, but Madam Bones took control of the situation. "Our security measures will get checked after this, but Mr Lysandiran has a point. The law is as he have stated. Aurors, return to your posts."

Both men gave a curt nod before walking back to the walls. Once again, the black-skinned man seemed give Harry a small smile and Harry almost jumped when he realized it was the same wizard who had informed Remus of the hearing.

Cornelius Fudge regained his composure. "Very well, Mr Lysandiran. I presume you have come to talk Mr Lupin's case?" A curt nod was all he received. "Then I give the word to the representatives of Mr Remus John Lupin, Albus Dumbledore and Nethan Lysandiran. Why do you think Remus John Lupin, a werewolf, should be left in charge of the Boy-Who-Lived?"

Dumbledore stood as he withdrew a roll of parchment. "I have here the last will of James and Lily Potter, signed October 29 1981. In their last will they appoint Remus John Lupin as second choice of guardian for Harry James Potter, should they and their primary choice of guardian, Sirius Black, be incapable of taking care of Harry Potter."

Fudge sighed. "Yes, yes. The Ministry is well aware of the now deceased James and Lily Potter's last will. However, the law clearly states that no werewolf can adopt or attain guardianship of a child."

At this Dumbledore smiled with a twinkle in his eyes. "Ah, that is not exactly correct, Minister. The law clearly says that a werewolf can become a guardian of a child that is fourteen years or older. The only requirement is twenty recommendations by wizards who have come of age and a monthly check-up by an authorized healer. As it so happens, Madam Poppy Pomfrey was the leading healer at St. Mungo's before coming to Hogwarts. Now, where did I… aha!" The old wizard pulled out another piece of parchment. "On this paper you will find more than thirty recommendations. And…" He pulled out another piece of parchment. "Here is Mr Potter's current guardians transferring guardianship to Mr Lupin."

Fudge looked like someone sucker-punched him. Then he motioned for Kingsley to fetch the parchment. The Minister took a glance at the parchment before spluttering. "Half of these recommendations are Weasleys, Dumbledore! And the other half are you own staff! This…"

"Is legal, Mr Fudge." Nethan interrupted. Looking at him, Harry thought the vampire looked downright bored. "The law clearly states that the twenty recommendations have to be from wizards or witches who are of age. It says nothing about them having to be from different families or institutions. In short, the recommendations are valid." He sighed. "Not that it really matter. For I have here the last will of James and Lily Potter, signed on 30 October 1981. In it they name Remus John Lupin as guardian of Harry James Potter should they meet an untimely death or otherwise be incapacitated in taking care of Harry James Potter." The vampire looked over the edge of the parchment. "James and Lily Potter were well aware that Remus Lupin is a werewolf, Mr Fudge. And when the child's own parents recommends him, I would say that is saying something."

Fudge was growing an interesting shade of purple. Madam Bones spoke up. "The Ministry was not aware such a document existed. We have no records showing that James and Lily Potter filed a last will that day."

Nethan simply shrugged. "Regardless, it doesn't change the fact that it is newer than the one presented by Headmaster Dumbledore. And nowhere in your laws is there any mention of a will having to be kept or recorded by the Ministry of Magic to be valid. If you want to test its validity, feel free to do so.

"Kingsley!" Fudge barked, feeling that he was losing control of the situation, finally saw a chance to regain some footing. He completely missed the small frown on Albus' forehead and small narrowing of his eyes as he glanced at Remus and Nethan with suspicion. "Please bring the will here."

Kingsley seemed annoyed at being used as an errand boy, but he did what he was asked. The moment Fudge had the parchment in front of him he pulled out his wand and muttered a few words as he gave it a few waves. The parchment glowed bright blue. Disgruntled, he passed it to Madam Bones. She too waved her wand, and once again the parchment glowed with a bright blue light. She in turn passed it to a woman who Harry thought most of all looked like a toad dressed in pink. Same result. And so it went from wizard to wizard, from witch to witch for about ten minutes before Madam Bones sighed.

"Nothing can be found with the validity of the will." She turned her gaze to Dumbledore. "Professor Dumbledore, did you know of this second will's existence?"

Albus shook his head. "No Madam, I did not. It does however not surprise me that Lily and James made another will so shortly afterwards. They knew that Lord Voldemort had a spy that was close to them. It is possible that they discovered it was Sirius Black and made a new will in the last second. But how it got into Mr Lysandiran's possession, I have no idea."

All eyes turned to Nethan. He shrugged. "Remus left it in my possession for safekeeping when he left England thirteen years ago. Said something about nosy and wrong people within the Ministry of Magic sniffing around."

Many of the Wizengamot spluttered indignantly but Amelia Bones silenced them when she addressed Albus. "Professor Dumbledore, before we decide who should obtain guardianship of young Mr Potter, then please answer this: Fourteen years ago, when the last will of James and Lily Potter presented by you was brought up, you convinced the Ministry that it was best to leave Harry Potter with his aunt Petunia Dursley because of the protection offered by the blood wards. Why the sudden change of mind?"

Harry felt himself starting sweating. They were caught. Albus, Remus and Nethan would have no choice but to tell the Ministry that he had been bitten by a werewolf. Harry's thoughts ran amok. What would happen once the Ministry found out about his condition? Dumbledore stood.

"The reason I've changed my mind is because of the outbreak of the Blood Night War. Mr Lysandiran, perhaps you would like to explain?"

The vampire nodded as Dumbledore sat down. "Certainly, Headmaster Dumbledore." The Vampire stood. "As I'm sure you know, the Blood Night War have begun. Vampires and werewolves are now waging war at each other. It is dangerous for any wizard and witch to live without a magical protector. Especially for people whose head is worth quite some cash on the black market."

Fudge bristled at that comment. "Are you threatening me?"

Nethan resisted snorting. How Fudge ever got to be the Minister of Magic, he would never know. And when he spoke, Harry could easily hear the derision in the vampire's voice. "You? Why would I want to threaten you, Mr Fudge?"

Fudge stood up. "You said that it was dangerous for people whose head is worth money on the black market."

This time the vampire did snort. "Pardon me, Mr Fudge, but your head have been ranked by the Coven Elders to be worth about 10,000 Galleons. The prize on Harry Potter's head, the head of the Curse Survivor, is worth about 100,000 Galleons. The only people who are worth more on the black market in this room would be Headmaster Dumbledore, myself and Remus Lupin." He gazed at Remus. "Last time I checked, the bounty on Remus' head was about 500,000 Galleons. And that was during the last war. Even I don't know much he is worth today. My head is worth about 500,000 to rivalling Covens and Headmaster Dumbledore is worth about 400,000." He looked back at Fudge. "So to be frank, no vampire assassin with respect for himself would come looking for you, Mr Fudge. At least not the professional ones, less they want to be a laughing stock."

Harry was both amazed and shocked. He knew Voldemort would stop at nothing to kill him, but the fact that the vampires had a bounty on his head as well? Not funny. However, he even more shocking was the difference in prize between himself Remus. But how this was helping their case, he did not know. Apparently, Amelia Bones had the same line of thought.

"If they are worth as much as you say, Mr Lysandiran, wouldn't it be safer for Mr Potter to go Mr Malfoy? As I see it, placing him in Mr Lupin's care would only bring them both in even more danger. And what about the blood wards surrounding Mr Potter's current residence? Why should he not be able to stay with his aunt?"

Harry could easily see Madam Bones' point. And the last thing he wanted was to put Remus in danger. The vampire smiled a smile that bordered on cruel. "You seem to be forgetting, Madam Bones, that vampires feed on blood. We have studied Blood Magic for centuries, if not millennia. Blood wards are no problem for a vampire…sooner or later we will get through. Especially if we are talking about the Skull Riders, the elite assassins of the Mordiran Coven."

Amelia Bones frowned. "Then how come they have not made a move on Mr Potter's life sooner?"

Harry wanted to know that as well. He suddenly realized that to a vampire, he had been a sitting duck for the last fourteen years. The vampire smiled and this time, Harry decided, it was cruel.

"For one simple reason: They did not know of his whereabouts after Voldemort attacked him and his parents. For fourteen years, the address of Harry Potter's home was unknown to the Covens. We all knew that he started spending time with the Weasley family some time ago, but it was only last year we discovered which part of the Weasley family. If any vampire wanted to strike, they would first have to locate the right Weasley family residence and find a way to penetrate their wards." He looked over at Lucius. "On the other hand, all of the Great Ten Coven are well aware of the Malfoy Mansion's location and protection." He looked back at the Wizengamot. "But now that the Daily Prophet has blabbered so much about Mr Potter, including his home address, which is by way illegal as Mr Potter is still a minor, it won't be long before vampires in need of money and seeking glory will haunt his doorsteps."

Madam Bones' frown deepened. "I see. But I also see that you have yet to answer my question, Mr Lysandiran: Wouldn't it put Mr Potter and Mr Lupin in grave danger if Mr Potter was to live with Mr Lupin?"

Nethan smiled. "Ah, you are correct Madam. Allow me to answer that question now." He took a deep breath, though Harry suspected that was only to put on a show. But Harry was also curious about what Remus could have done that would earn him such a high warrant on his head. "During the last war, Remus went one-on-one against Lords Brega Brogadan, Setus Seridan and Darkor Moridan. In short, he have fought against three of the Great Ten Coven Elders and lived." He paused again. "You speak the name Remus Lupin with disdain and disgust. But among us vampires, Remus Lupin is spoken with a lot of fear and awe. We will never forget that name. He led some of the missions that caused the most devastation on us. Combine that with his fights against the elders, and you can guess why the bounty on his head is so high. He is not someone you wish to tangle with unless you have a death wish or are extremely skilled."

Fudge decided to speak up again. "And what if the Covens send an entire army against Lupin? Even he cannot fight an army by himself."

The vampire sighed, and Harry thought he detected just an ounce of annoyance in Nethan's voice. "You are quite correct, Mr Fudge. But think about this: The vampires cannot afford to send an army against Lupin Hall with the werewolf armies howling for blood. Second of all, keeping an army on the move concealed is close to impossible. Remus and his guard dogs would know of the army's approach long before they get there and make a run for it. A small squad is easier to keep secret, but once they get there, they will have to face Remus Lupin and his guard dogs in combat on their own turf."

The witch who Harry thought looked like a toad spoke up. "But is it not correct that Lupin here is the result of the last war? What would happen to Mr Potter, the one who killed the Dark Lord when he was a mere child, should he be placed in a werewolf's care? As we all know, werewolves, and vampires for that matter, are bloodthirsty creatures. It is in their nature."

Harry's vision went red and he could feel his blood pounding in his ears and each beat of his heart was like a thunderclap. One glance at Remus and he saw the rage in his eyes as well. He noticed how the lips of the older werewolf curled ever so slightly in a silent snarl that warned of danger. However, when Harry looked at Nethan, he almost bolted from his seat.

The vampire's features had completely changed. His nose seemed to have been burned off, leaving only a couple of slits like a snake. His skin had gone even paler and seemed to have tightened over his skull, revealing every structure beneath it. His hair had shrunken to the point it was non-existent. His eyes were still blue, but they were tinged with red. And when he spoke, his voice sounded much harsher and colder.

"How dare you, Umbridge? We are as we are today because wizards created us to begin with. We do not know which race was created first, but we do know that wizards created us to fight for them in their wars and that the other race was created to counter. We might not know who created the first werewolf and vampire, but our sources tell us about how vampires and werewolves fought against each other in Ancient Greece around the time Troy fell. So who are the bloodthirsty monsters Madam Umbridge? The ones who were created or the ones who created them?"

Many wizards and witches got interesting colours. Some white, some red, some purple. A lot of people began shouting, Umbridge among them. Harry didn't know for how long it continued, but the shouting came to an abrupt halt when Madam Bones drew her wand and made sparks explode in the courtroom.

"SILENCE!" When the shouting died down to a mild murmuring, Amelia Bones spoke again, her voice telling of her patience that seemed to be running short. "We did not come here today to debate vampire and werewolf history. We came here to discuss who should gain custody of Harry Potter; Lucius Malfoy or Remus Lupin." She glared at the one Nethan had called Umbridge. "Dolores, please refrain from making generalizations like that while in my presence." She turned her glare towards Nethan. "Mr Lysandiran, calm yourself, or I will have you removed from this courtroom."

The two parties glared at each other for a minute, but Umbridge seemed to be pale from fright whereas Nethan was from anger. Then, when Nethan had calmed himself, he reversed to his youthful looks.

"My apologies, Madam Bones. It will not happen again."

Amelia gave a curt nod. "See to it that it doesn't." Then she addressed the courtroom. "We have heard both parties of why they should gain custody of Harry James Potter. We have however yet to hear Mr Potter himself." She turned to Harry. "So, Mr Potter… who would you like to be your guardian?"

Harry was stunned. They were actually going to listen to his wishes, despite him knowing the Ministry had led a smear campaign against him? Was this some kind of trick? Remus gave him a gentle nudge. "Go on Harry. Amelia Bones is strict but fair."

Harry nodded and took a deep breath. "I wish to stay with Remus. He is the last friend of my parents. I've spent the last few weeks with him and I couldn't be happier. Also, during my third year at Hogwarts, Remus helped me with the Dementors. He taught me the Patronus Charm." Feeling a bit of Slytherin rising in him, Harry turned towards Lucius. "Mr Malfoy, I'm grateful for you applying to become my guardian. But your son Draco and I do not see eye to eye on anything. It would not be fair to Draco, who has been an only child since birth, should his parents suddenly have to take care of and love two children, one of them being his school rival."

Lucius looked absolutely furious, but there was nothing he could do about it. Madam Bones spoke up. "We have now heard from the two applicants and Mr Harry Potter. Wizengamot, based on what you have heard and seen from all three parties, give your vote. All in favour for Mr Remus John Lupin obtaining guardianship of Mr Harry James Potter; raise your hands."

Harry bit his lip as he looked up at the Wizengamot. This was it. The moment that would determine if Remus legally could be his guardian. Amelia Bones raised her hand. Then, hand went up. And then another. And another. Slowly, but surely, more hands went up. More than half. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. Amelia Bones nodded.

"Guardianship of Harry James Potter goes to Remus John Lupin. The court is adjourned. Mr Lupin, if you come up here for a moment and sign the papers, then you are free to go. I trust that you will abide by the laws of a werewolf obtaining guardianship?"

"Yes Ma'am." Lupin walked up and signed the papers.

"Very well Mr Lupin. Then I suppose all there is to say is: Congratulations."

With that she and the other members of the Wizengamot walked out. Harry stood, feeling a huge burden had been lifted from his shoulders. Looking around to thank the people who helped them, he got a surprise. Nethan was nowhere to be seen and Dumbledore was talking with some elderly witches of the Wizengamot, leaving Harry alone with Remus and Lucius Malfoy at the other table. Harry briefly glanced at the older werewolf before hugging him and receiving a hug in return.

"Well, well," a voice drawled behind them, causing the two werewolves to break the hug. Lucius Malfoy was sneering at them. "So the wolf finally got a cub of his own. How proud you must be, Lupin, since that there are no women who want you." His cold gaze turned to Harry and his voice dropped. "I appreciate your concern for Draco's wellbeing, Mr Potter. But I do not appreciate you making a fool of me." His voice got a steely undertone so that it was only Remus and Harry who heard him. "You were lucky this time. But sooner or later, that luck of yours will run out." He glanced at Remus and fixed them both with glare. "For both of you."

Harry was about to move forward, but Remus' strong grip forced him behind the taller frame as the older werewolf let out a small growl that was only heard by the three of them. "Watch it, Mr Malfoy. Despite a lot of the nonsense said about werewolves, there is one thing that is true about us: We are vengeful. You hurt my cub… I will hurt yours." Malfoy began twisting his cane, which Harry knew concealed his wand, but Remus' icy voice froze the movement. "Go ahead, Lucius. Take your best shot. I out-duelled you in the last war and while we were still in school. But you shouldn't be so eager for a rematch. Something tells me you will get one soon enough."

Lucius Malfoy sneered once before storming off. Harry followed Malfoy with his eyes till the man had left the room before looking at Remus. "Would you really hurt Draco if Lucius Malfoy somehow hurt me?"

Lupin turned to Harry, a serious expression on his face. "No Harry, I would not. I would never punish a boy for the sins and stupidity of his father. Two wrongs don't make a right. Always remember this, Harry: There is a small line between justice and revenge."

Dumbledore chose that moment to come over. "I think congratulations are in in order. Though, I would like to speak with you Remus."

Remus nodded. "Of course Albus. Please, follow me. We can talk in my car."

With that the three of them walked out of the Ministry, Harry noticing all the way how people pointed and whispered at them. They left through the guest entrance/exit and went down the street to the parking lot. When they reached it, it didn't take long for them to spot Lupin's car. Albus spoke up.

"That was a dangerous move, Remus."

Lupin nodded tiredly. "I'm sorry for the deceit, Albus. But it was necessary. And I'm sorry for not telling you, but I figured it would be better, should my trick fail. That way you could claim ignorance of it."

Harry frowned. "What are you two talking about?"

Lupin glanced at the boy who flushed slightly as it was a subtle reprimand for being rude. "Not here, Harry. We are being shadowed."

Harry looked around, but he couldn't really see anything amiss. "Where?"

Remus nodded at a guy walking down the opposite sidewalk. "See that guy with a black overcoat, hat, gloves and sunglasses?"

Harry quickly spotted the guy. Now that Remus mentioned him, he did indeed stand out. The sky was grey, but the air was still warm, so there was no need for the overcoat, gloves or the sunglasses. "An Auror?"

Harry couldn't believe that Fudge would have the gall to send someone to spy on them so soon. But Lupin shook his head. "Don't I wish. No, that guy is a vampire. He sticks to the shadows at all times. One of the Skull Riders, if the mark on his gloves are anything to go by."

Harry turned his head slightly and focused on the guys gloves. In the past, he wouldn't have been able to see it, but his sight had improved since being bitten. And there it was. A silver skull had been sewn into the black leather. The small hair on Harry's neck stood up and as they reached the car, the guy seemed to disappear. Remus opened the car and Harry took the backseat. "What is a Skull Rider?"

Remus started the car once Dumbledore had fastened his seatbelt. "The elite assassin corps of the Mordiran Coven. All of the Great Ten got their own assassin corps who are their elite warriors and intelligence service. Nethan is the head of the Lysandiran Coven's, the Black Brigade. The Noctorian Coven elite corps are called the Night Shadows. I don't know the names on the other corps I'm afraid. Now where did he… ah, there he is."

Harry looked over his shoulder. Sure enough, the guy was fifty metres behind them, riding a black motorcycle. He turned back to the two adult. "Can we lose him?"

Remus nodded. "Once we get out of town. Too crowded here."

Harry nodded before glancing over his shoulder. Forty metres behind. He turned back. "What were you arguing about earlier?"

Remus winced. "Just something during the trial." One look in the rear-view mirror told him Harry wasn't satisfied. He sighed. "Wizard Law: If something can't be proved false through magic, then it isn't false."

Harry looked puzzled. "What?"

Remus glanced once in the mirror and frowned. The vampire was gaining on them. "It means that if you hold up a Galleon replica and no spell detects the lie, then the fake Galleon is as much worth as a true Galleon. You can't of course come with a Knut and try passing it off as a Galleon. It has to be crafted as close to a real Galleon as possible."

Harry frowned. "I don't get it."

Remus sighed before glancing at the oldest wizard in the car who had a look of disapproval on his face. "Harry, there is a good reason Professor Dumbledore didn't know of the last will. The will Nethan presented… it never existed to begin with."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean… that will…"

Lupin nodded. "Yes, Harry. It was forged. I knew they would never accept James and Lily's real last will, the official one, so I had to put pressure on another front. That last will… It was nothing more than a few lines stating that James and Lily made me your guardian. The rest of it was just gibberish, veiled by Nethan's Illusion magic."

Harry frowned. "Illusion magic?"

Remus nodded tightly. "Vampires have their own sort of magic… if they are powerful enough to wield it. Nethan specializes in illusions and mist magic. During the Red Moon War, Nethan Lysandiran once created a mist so thick that it blocked a rain of bullets. Not only that, but the mist rendered all who came into contact with it a mess on the ground, trapped in whatever nightmare the mist ignited in their minds."

Harry gulped slightly. He glanced over his shoulder. 20 metres and still gaining. "But if it that last will was forged… why didn't they…?"

Remus glanced in the rear-view mirror, clearly concerned about the gaining vampire. "They probably suspected it was false. But as I said, if something can't be proved to false through magic, then it isn't false. They couldn't prove that the will had been forged to begin with, and as such, they were forced to acknowledge it as valid." He gave a dry chuckle. "Wizard law is funny like that."

Harry hesitated for a moment before speaking of a concern he had since he learned Lucius Malfoy applied. "And if Lucius Malfoy had won?"

Dumbledore answered that one as Remus took a turn and started rummaging after something in his jacket. "Then we would have taken the case to Muggle court. As a Half-Blood wizard, you are also a Muggle subject." He turned to Remus. "Still, it was a dangerous move, Remus. Let me guess: You played on Cornelius' pride?"

Remus nodded curtly. "Yes. Out of all the people gathered in that court, only you would have been able to see through the deception. But I figured Minister Fudge wasn't going to ask you for help." He growled slightly as he saw the vampire still gaining on them. "My apologies Professor, but I'm about to do something you won't approve of. Harry, duck."

Lupin twisted in his seat and Harry instantly ducked as he came face-to-face with the business end of a silenced gun. Remus fired. But instead of shattering the rear window, the bullet went right through without leaving a hole. There was a crash behind them and when Harry looked again, the motorbike had smashed against a building, the vampire getting on his feet thirty metres behind them, looking downright pissed as he tossed aside his shattered sunglasses, revealing red eyes promising a painful death to the ones in the car if he ever got a hold of them.

The car took another turn and left the city. And all the while, Harry was feeling both happy and anxious. Happy because he now had Remus Lupin, one of his parents' friends as a guardian… a guardian that truly cared for him. But he was also anxious because he knew that his guardian might have to fight in two wars at the same time and had a huge bounty on his dead. Harry closed his eyes. He was worried, yes, but for the moment, he would enjoy this moment. With that, he fell asleep.

End chapter 7.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. But this chapter had me stomped for quite a while. And I had to write on my other stories.

But truth be told, I might rewrite or discontinue this story. I feel that Nethan has gotten to play in way to much than originally intended. Not to mention I have somewhat lost interest in this story.

12


	8. Chapter 8: AN: Discontinuation

**AN: I never thought I would do this, putting an Author's Note up like this, but it is only fair to tell you: I've decided to give up (on this version at least) of 'Wolves At War'. I've lost too much momentum of it and lost sight of the plot. I only still know how I wanted it to end, but not what should happen in between. In short, it would most likely almost be a complete copy of Order of the Phoenix with minor twists and turn here and there, as most of the radical action and differences would be outside Hogwarts. I try to make my stories as unique as possible, so the outcome of this story would not please me at all. Whether or not I will remove the story from my profile is of yet uncertain, but there will no more updates of this story. **

**Thank you for all of those who have reviewed put on alerts and favourites and have stayed patient with me. If you have any questions in regards to the story, feel free to ask me. **

**Yours sincerely, **

**Lightningscar **


End file.
